


Take Me To Wendigo Lake

by fgrave



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Cults, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Murder, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, Suicide, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgrave/pseuds/fgrave
Summary: Luke Holmes had always wanted a normal, ordinary life. He wanted to start a family with a beautiful wife and a couple of children, but what could he do if he was most drawn to the bottom, where he knew HE was waiting for him.“My secret friend, oh take me to the river.My secret friend, so we can swim forever”.
Relationships: Kenneth Phelps/Luke Holmes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 1963

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Люк решил быть откровенным с Кеннетом.

Погода в Нокфелле редко радовала жителей города солнцем или теплом, и этот день не стал исключением. Небо с самого утра затянуло густыми серыми облаками, не то чтобы тяжёлыми, но предвещающими противный дождь к вечеру. Поздняя осень в округе обходилась без снега, но на улице уже было достаточно холодно, чтобы Люк поёжился даже за закрытыми окнами. 

Парень вздохнул и небрежно повязал старый затасканный шарф, в котором он всегда выглядел глупо, а шея непременно чесалась. Альтернатив у него, впрочем, не было, и Холмсу оставалось смириться с этим. Он в любом случае казался глупым на _его_ фоне.  
Во входную дверь резко постучали, и не ожидавший этого Люк неловко сбил подставку для зонтиков, когда вытаскивал себе один. Гость не заставил себя долго ждать и сам открыл дверь, к чему он привык за годы общения с Люком. 

Кеннет смерил собирающего зонтики друга вопросительным взглядом, но спрашивать его ни о чем не стал, вместо этого поприветствовав Холмса и облокотившись о дверной косяк в ожидании. Люк спешно сгреб оставшиеся зонтики обратно и с улыбкой поднялся, как всегда глядя на друга с немного поднятой из-за разницы в росте головой. 

– А я это, не ожидал тебя так рано, вот и удивился, – поспешил оправдаться Люк, на что Кеннет только махнул рукой и двинулся в сторону выхода с кладбища. Холмс засеменил следом, идя не наравне, а чуть позади, вынуждая Кеннета постоянно оборачиваться. Так ему казалось, что Фелпсу есть до него дело, и подобное малость тешило его самолюбие.

– Пришел сразу, как закончил службу, – отозвался Кеннет и вздёрнул бровь, когда заметил на лице друга улыбку. – Что?

– Даже не переоделся? – Люк задал скорее риторический вопрос, так как за воротником черного пальто, которое он тайно любил, проглядывалась белая колоратка. Кеннет и сам наверняка знал, как хорошо смотрелся в этом пальто, раз постоянно покупал верхнюю одежду похожего фасона, а потому Люк не делал ему комплиментов. Скорее, ему было не по себе, ведь начни – и он не остановится. А если Кеннет поймет его правильно, ничего хорошего точно не случится. 

– Я не в сутане, так что плевать.

Люк неуверенно промычал что-то утвердительное и отвёл взгляд. Толку от этого было немного, ведь он и так шел позади, но порой Холмсу чудилось, что его друг чувствует подобные вещи. Он всегда знает, когда надо обернуться, прежде чем Люк начнет говорить, всегда чувствует взгляд на себе, как будто у него глаза на затылке. Кеннет переводил тему или оправдывал это своей эмпатичностью, но даже слепой заметил бы, что Кеннет с этим понятием никогда не пересекался. Настаивать на ответе Холмс не стал, продолжая каждый раз ёжиться от пронизывающего взгляда через плечо. 

– Так о чём ты хотел со мной поговорить? – Кеннет вновь обернулся, стоило Люку снова уставиться на блондинистый затылок. Холмс на секунду запнулся, а затем отвёл взгляд и начал пристально рассматривать проезжающие мимо автомобили.

– Я собирался рассказать чуть позже, когда мы будем на месте, да. Эм-м… – Убедившись, что Кеннета устроил такой ответ, Люк уставился себе под ноги и попытался предотвратить наступление неловкой – по крайней мере для него – тишины. – Так как там служба? Твой отец совсем перестал их проводить, верно?

От упоминания отца Кеннет поморщился, будто от зубной боли, но кивнул, переводя взгляд на лес перед собой. До озера было ещё минут десять пути, и занять это время можно пустой болтовнёй.

– Старик забил на свои обязанности, когда понял, что я выполняю их лучше. Признавать он этого, естественно, не хочет, да и пёс с ним. Приход меня любит, – самодовольно произнес Кеннет, дёрнув губами в усмешке. Люк и сам улыбнулся, подумав, что это наилучший исход. Он знал, что у Кеннета отвратительные отношения со старшим Фелпсом, хотя блондин спускал на тормозах все разговоры об этом. 

Часто Кеннет приходил на кладбище поздно ночью и молча курил на каком-нибудь надгробии, беспрестанно одергивая воротник рубашки в попытке скрыть синяки на шее. В первое время Люк пробовал выходить из дому и неумело поддерживать друга, но все попытки перешагнуть через свою неуверенность сталкивались лишь с прожигающим взглядом карих глаз, жутко мерцающих в свете далёких фонарей и отчего-то отдающих красным. После этого Холмс оставался дома, боясь смотреть в окно из страха увидеть не ожившего мертвеца или маньяка какого, чем в детстве пугал его дед, а Кеннета. Он не мог ничем помочь, и оттого на душе становилось погано. 

Поняв, что он умудрился задуматься посреди диалога, Люк поднял голову и виновато посмотрел на Кеннета, которому, казалось, было все равно на затянувшуюся паузу. Он тут же посмотрел на Люка в ответ, и Холмс, не выдержав, выпалил:

– Да чтоб тебя! Как ты это делаешь?

Тихо усмехнувшись, блондин отвернулся к дороге и как ни в чем не бывало продолжил:

– Так вот, мой приход. 

* * *

Вскоре они добрались до озера Вендиго. Оно, как и всегда, оставалось безлюдным, позволяя парням вдоволь насладиться одиночеством, а отсутствие ветра превращало водную гладь в опустившийся на землю кусочек серого неба. 

Люк тут же опустился на землю, а Кеннет ещё немного постоял, глядя то на притихшего друга, то на озеро. Место они, конечно, выбрали что надо: с небольшого холма, который одним своим боком уходил прямо в озеро, открывался завораживающий вид на воду и лес вокруг. Они сами же устроились в корнях большой ивы, давно потерявшей свою листву. Закончив размышлять над чем-то своим, Фелпс сел рядом и выдохнул облако пара, заставив Люка вздрогнуть от вновь ощутимого холода. В дороге низкая температура не волновала его так сильно, но сейчас, когда он перестал двигаться, а земля была промерзшей, ему становилось холодно.

Неловко он подтянул к себе колени и плотнее укутался в шерстяной шарф, чтобы сохранить остатки тепла, а сидящему в полуметре от него Кеннету, казалось, прохлада была нипочём. Впрочем, Люк не был уверен, что сможет замёрзнуть рядом с ним, особенно когда их колени практически соприкасались. Спрятанным за шарфом щекам становилось только теплее.

– Ну, мы здесь. Теперь, наконец, расскажешь, чего ты хотел? – Фелпс смотрел прямо на него, не отрываясь, и Люк на секунду почувствовал себя загнанным в угол зверьком против гончей. Теперь у него не было способа отвертеться от разговора, и идея поговорить с Кеннетом о личном казалась все хуже с каждым мгновением. Он не мог смотреть другу в глаза, предпочитая ковырять нитки на рукаве своей коричневой куртки. Не выходило сказать ни слова, горло сдавило невидимой хваткой, и Люку оставалось только открывать и закрывать рот, как выброшенной на берег рыбе. Со стороны Кеннета послышался вздох, а после тот раздражённо цокнул языком и повернулся к озеру, пытаясь хоть как-то оправдать свое пребывание в этом месте. 

Холмсу стало ещё хуже оттого, что своей неуверенностью он выбесил Кеннета, но чувство немоты тут же пропало. Все также пребывая в сомнениях, он, то и дело сбиваясь, пытался подобрать правильные слова, чем привлек внимание Фелпса:

– Ну как хотел, это не то чтобы мое желание, я просто… Мне не помешал бы совет? – спросил он Кеннета, будто бы не уверенный, что именно ему нужно. Тот в ответ только кивнул ему, не желая прерывать кое-как заговорившего откровенно Люка. – Ты же был популярен в школе, ну, то есть, я хочу сказать, что девушкам ты тогда очень нравился, да и сейчас тоже, и типа должен в этом разбираться…

– На что это ты намекаешь? – мрачно отозвался Кеннет, невзначай потянувшись к виднеющейся колоратке, и Люк почувствовал себя крайне глупо. Намекать религиозному человеку на множественные связи было неуместно, и он поспешил исправиться, примирительно приподняв ладони вверх.

– Я просто хотел сказать, что ты очень привлекательный – для девушек, – поспешил добавить Люк, чувствуя, как незаметно для Кеннета его щеки краснеют, – и я хотел узнать, что мне делать… То есть мне и так понятно, чем ты их так привлекаешь, тут скорее про выбор, у тебя ведь наверняка должен был быть кто-то, ты же… ты это ты, да. Чёрт, я столько нагородил сейчас, прости.

– Подожди-подожди. – Люк мог считать, что его сумбурное повествование наверняка не давало Кеннету понять сути проблемы, но Фелпс снова удивил его, сумев из потока несвязных мыслей вычленить самое необходимое. – Я правильно понимаю: тебе нужна девушка, и ты решил придти с этим ко мне, потому что… что?

Почесав раздраженную от шерсти щеку прямо через шарф, Холмс дёрнул плечом от ощущаемого на себе взгляда и продолжил смотреть на свои руки. В этом разговоре они слишком близко подобрались к той теме, которую Люк совершенно не хотел поднимать, и от страха сказать что-то лишнее его начинало откровенно потряхивать. 

– Потому что ты можешь быть знаком с какими-нибудь девушками, с которыми, не знаю, ты мог бы познакомить и меня? Я не начинал бы это, если б не было необходимости, правда. Мне… родители требуют, чтобы я начинал искать себе девушку.

– Вот как. Понятно. 

Он уже не помнил, сколько был влюблен в Кеннета. Это чувство стало для него неотъемлемой, но уже обыденной частью жизни, как почистить зубы или придти в школу на занятия. Люк привык к этому, но оттого подобные волнующие моменты, происходящие не так уж часто, не переставали выбивать у него землю из-под ног. 

Реакция Кеннета оказалась для него неожиданной, но, будучи откровенным с собой, Люк не мог сказать, что это ему не понравилось. Он не успел повернуться к другу после его слов, как внезапно его всего будто пробило зарядом тока от соприкосновения их ног. Кеннет откинулся на ствол ивы, отодвинув согнутую ногу вбок, и та легла прямиком на колено Люка, чья краснота щек грозилась распространиться на все его лицо. Лицо Фелпса же не выражало ничего, и он просто смотрел на озеро, выглядя совершенно – даже слишком – равнодушным.

«Ему это не нравится? Я что-то не так сказал, или он... ревнует? Господи, глупости какие, не может он меня ревновать, это бред». – Чтобы опровергнуть свои мысли, Люк искоса осмотрел друга и даже сумел столкнуться с ним взглядом, из-за чего руки моментально взмокли от волнения. Но, когда Холмс смог увидеть в глазах напротив ответ на свой немой вопрос, Кеннет отвернулся и сжал руку в кулак. – «Неужели он взаправду?.. О, чёрт!»

– Послушай, я понимаю, как это звучит, честно, – неожиданно для себя Люк малость осмелел. Он чувствовал необходимость объясниться перед Фелпсом и сгладить углы, потому что ситуация с каждой секундой становилась все паршивее, а портить отношения с единственным другом только из-за помешательства его родителей Холмс точно не хотел. Боясь разорвать соприкосновение ног, он не разворачивался к Кеннету, но смотрел прямо на него – если конкретнее, то в район шеи. – Дедушка сказал, что лишит меня наследства, если я не женюсь до его смерти. Что ему нужны наследники, и если я не смогу их дать, то я… – От неудачного вдоха у него защипало глаза, и Люк опустил взгляд на их колени, закусив губу. – То я недостоин продолжать семейное дело, и управление кладбищем перейдет моему кузену из Вермонта. У меня нет выбора, Кеннет, этого хотят мои родители, а не… 

Люк резко замолчал, расширившимися глазами наблюдая за тем, как Кеннет сперва осторожно стянул с его лица невыносимо колючий шарф, а после развернул его к себе, взяв Холмса за немного щетинистый подбородок. Пальцы у Кеннета были на удивление тёплыми, слегка шершавыми, и Люк понял, что больше точно не замёрзнет. Не ожидав такого, Люк для удержания равновесия хотел упереться рукой в землю, однако промахнулся и схватился за чужое бедро. Кеннет от подобного даже не вздрогнул, в отличие от Холмса, у которого уже начинало плыть перед глазами от смущения.

– Посмотри мне в глаза, Люк, и ответь честно: чего хочешь _ты?_ – Он последовал словам Кеннета, который словно забрался своим тягучим голосом прямо ему под кожу, и поднял на него взгляд. Люку казалось, что он не сможет расслышать ни единого слова сквозь бешеное биение собственного сердца в ушах, но стук и голос слились воедино и накрыли его с головой. 

– Я… – Его не покидало чувство, словно он вступал на эшафот, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что его веревка оборвётся. Эмоции переполняли Люка, душили, и ему ужасно хотелось выразить их. Он смотрел в глаза напротив, а видел дно озера Вендиго на закате, все сильнее затягивающее петлю на его шее. В этих глазах он увидел, что Кеннет все знал с самого начала. Значит, он знал и то, что Люк ответит ему.

Они оба не заметили, как расстояние между ними перестало иметь значение. Шершавые пальцы очертили подбородок, задев обветренную губу, горячее дыхание опалило кожу. «О Боже, что же я делаю?» – пронеслось в мыслях у обоих, и на секунду они замерли в сантиметре друг от друга, пытаясь найти хоть одну причину остановиться. Так ничего не придумав, Люк хотел было сам податься вперёд, но Кеннет среагировал быстрее и сам притянул его к себе.

Никогда прежде Люк не чувствовал себя так. Поцелуй вышел смятым, неопытным и таким щемящим где-то под сердцем, отчего он зажмурился и чуть сильнее сжал руку на бедре. Ощутив теплую ладонь на своей, замёрзшей, Люк сипло втянул носом воздух и ощутил запах озёрной воды и ладана, смешанный со сладковатым ароматом одеколона. 

Люк прижался ближе, цепляясь свободной рукой за воротник пальто и целуя сильнее. Он не думал ни о чем. На его запястье Кеннет лениво вырисовывал непонятные узоры кончиками пальцев, забирался под рукав, обжигая холодную кожу, и не переставал смотреть. 

Почувствовав, как Кеннет отстранился, Люк столкнулся с беззлобной усмешкой на его лице. Осознание сделанного ими, как предполагал Холмс, не навалилось на него тяжкой ношей – отнюдь, ещё ничто не казалось ему столько же правильным, как этот поцелуй, и потому он смущённо улыбнулся в ответ, касаясь своих горящих губ. 

– Я могу расценивать это как ответ? – вкрадчиво спросил Фелпс, на что получил скомканное согласие. – Хочешь ещё? – Люк не мог отказать.

В спину им подул лёгкий ветер, вызвав рябь на водной глади.   
Веревка не оборвалась.


	2. 1964

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кеннет убил своего отца, и помочь ему может только один человек.

Из сна Люка выдернул навязчиво трезвонящий телефонный аппарат. Сонливость отпускала нехотя, но крошечная часть его сознания, уже успевшая проснуться, была уверена, что просто так звук не прекратится. В конце концов, кто-то ведь решил позвонить ему… Люк бросил мутный взгляд на будильник и прикрыл глаза ладонью. Верно, в час ночи. 

Проклиная полуночника на том конце провода, Холмс с трудом протёр глаза и протяжно зевнул, находя предлог для растягивания момента. Звонок всё не прекращался, и Люк попрощался с надеждой услышать желанную тишину и досматривать сны, а потому поднялся-таки с постели и побрёл к своему рабочему столу. За прошедшую минуту непрекращающийся звон аппарата начал казаться сонному разуму умиротворяющим, отчего резко повисшая с поднятием трубки тишина выбила Люка из колеи. Единственным, что её нарушало, было надрывистое, загнанное дыхание неизвестного.

– Что?… – не успел спросить Люк, начав думать, что стал жертвой чьего-то глупого розыгрыша, как его собеседник вдохнул чуть глубже. Его голос, судя по всему, послужил катализатором для разговора, потому что сам звонящий не ожидал ответа.

– Люк! Люк, о Господи, я… я- о Боже! – Холмс побледнел, когда осознал, что дрожащий голос в телефоне принадлежал Кеннету. На его памяти подобное случалось впервые, и он совершенно растерялся. 

– Кеннет, что произошло? Ты в порядке? – У него взмокли руки, и телефон грозил выскользнуть из пальцев, когда по ту сторону раздался странный приглушённый звук, походящий на смесь кашля и всхлипа. 

– Приходи, сейчас, очень надо, – отрывисто ответил Фелпс, и Люк, от волнения кивнув голосу из телефона, быстро повесил трубку и спешно помчался вниз на улицу, по пути натягивая поверх пижамы лёгкую куртку. Из-за волнения сна больше не было ни в одном глазу, а прохладный ночной воздух только способствовал пробуждению. Жалеть о не особо удачном выборе гардероба было поздно, да и бессмысленно, так как до прилежащего к церкви дома Кеннета было несколько минут спешным шагом, а Люк управился всего за две. Взлетев на порог чужого дома и заметив, что входная дверь была слегка приоткрыта, чем вызвала в нём только больше беспокойства, он вошёл внутрь и замер.

В первую очередь его взгляд зацепился за сидящего на полу Кеннета, который продолжал держать в одной руке молчаливый телефон, а во второй, чего Люк сперва не понял, нож. Он в принципе не мог понять, что было не так с его другом, но ответ пришёл к нему в тот момент, когда Люк заметил торчащие из-за косяка ноги Фелпса-старшего и растёкшуюся под ними лужу крови. Снова взглянув на пребывающего где-то не здесь друга, он наконец понял: Кеннет был весь в крови. 

– Пиздец! – Люк не услышал, как его голос сорвался вместе с ним самим, когда парень дёрнулся в сторону Фелпса и неуверенно сел рядом на колени. Он пытался осмотреть того на возможные повреждения и не перепачкаться в крови, которая при ближайшем рассмотрении действительно была на нём всём. Кеннет заметил движение рядом и уставился на Люка в ответ огромными глазами, будто бы именно Холмс сидел перед ним с ножом в руках. – Что про… как ты- Ты не ранен? 

Кеннет дёрнул головой, то ли отвечая на вопрос, то ли пытаясь придти в себя, – этого Люк не сумел разобрать. По крайней мере, блондин наконец выпустил телефон и нож из рук, позволяя Люку почувствовать себя немного спокойнее. Из-за движения чужой головы он смог разглядеть проявляющиеся на шее явно свежие синяки, и от пристального внимания к травме Кеннет привычно нахмурился, вжимая голову в плечи и морщась. 

– Кеннет, только не волнуйся, ладно? Ты, эм, ты просто защищался, так ведь? 

В ответ Кеннет что-то пробормотал, и Холмсу оставалось лишь продолжать смотреть на него, пытаясь получить вразумительный ответ, и бороться с паникой. Он никогда не думал, что жизнь столкнёт его с чем-то подобным, и, пускай к трупам за годы работы на кладбище он привык, лежащий через стенку отец Кеннета его пугал. Как минимум неизвестностью, а как максимум – мыслями о том, что могло довести младшего Фелпса до такого состояния.

– Я убил его? Да-да, кажется, убил, наверняка. Как же иначе, – сбивчиво начал говорить блондин через какое-то время, когда смог немного взять себя в руки. На секунду Люк задумался о том, сколько его друг мог так сидеть наедине с трупом, прежде чем позвонил ему, и по спине прошла неприятная дрожь. – Дай мне минуту, и я приду в себя. С тобой лучше.

Было заметно, что Фелпс действительно начинал потихоньку успокаиваться, но его шок выдавали односложные фразы и тяжёлое дыхание. Люк снова кивнул, как сделал это у себя дома, после чего неуверенно протянул ему руку. Тот не мешкая крепко схватился за неё, подполз чуть ближе и неровно выдохнул, когда уткнулся лицом в плечо Холмса. 

– Можешь рассказать, что произошло? – тихо повторил свой вопрос Люк, положив ладонь на чистую от крови спину. На его куртке же наверняка останутся кровавые разводы от чужого лица и рубашки, что в тот момент не волновало его. Почти. Дед до сих пор был недоволен отсутствием у него невесты (что Люк активно восполнял добросовестной и усердной работой), и любой конфликт мог поставить крест на его – Люка – мечтах. 

«Как так-то?» – спросил он себя и осторожно провел рукой от лопаток до поясницы.

– День с самого начала был паршивым, я как знал, что всё закончится чем-то таким. – Кеннет неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону отца и поднялся на некрепкие ноги, за ним встал и Люк, готовый в случае чего удержать друга. – Он ещё с утра разорался, а потом ушёл хер пойми куда. Вернулся вот недавно, снова кричать начал, чёртов алкаш.

Подобрав нож с пола, Фелпс посмотрел на него с полминуты, после чего бросил в раковину и неосознанно провёл ладонью по лицу, чем только сильнее размазал кровь. От этой картины Люк почувствовал, как его живот скрутило, но точно понять своих ощущений он так и не смог.

– Он всё кричал и кричал, что я разочарование для него и всего нашего рода, что хуже священника не найти, что я ничтожество, и что я вообще не должен был рождаться. Ну и, похоже, он пытался это исправить. – На мгновение Кеннет прикоснулся к шее, но быстро одёрнул руку и повернулся к проходу, откуда виднелись ноги трупа. Люк встал чуть позади, коротко выглядывая из-за спины и тут же отводя взгляд. Кеннет побрёл вперёд, и Люк, не имея других вариантов, пошёл следом, с нарастающим ужасом глядя на всё больше виднеющееся тело. – Когда он вцепился в меня, я понял, что это конец, – для меня или для него. И я решил, что… что лучше уж для него. 

Сколько бы мертвецов за свою жизнь Люк не перевидал, мёртвый отец Кеннета оказался воистину неприятным зрелищем. Вся одежда пропиталась кровью, грудная клетка походила на решето от нанесённых ножом ударов, а половина лица превратилась в один большой синяк. Холмс сделал шаг назад, чтобы не видеть это больше необходимого, и Кеннет обернулся к нему, опираясь о косяк будто в бессилии.

– Не очень похоже на самооборону, да? – Он усмехнулся как-то обречённо, отчего Люку стало ещё более не по себе, чем от вида трупа. – Даже после смерти этот старый уёбок может испортить мне жизнь. 

– Это- это!..

– Пиздец? – закончил чужую фразу Фелпс, и Холмсу оставалось лишь в который раз кивнуть и зарыться рукой в волосы. Он чувствовал, что Кеннет исподтишка наблюдал за ним, но ничего дельного в голову не приходило – слишком уж эта ситуация была нетривиальной. – Может, мне всё-таки полицию вызвать? Пока ещё не поздно.

Люк поднял глаза на друга и внезапно понял, что вызывать полицию всё-таки поздно: он успел побывать на месте преступления, оставить кучу своих следов и испачкаться в чужой крови, не хватало только нож подержать для полноты картины. Выглядел он как соучастник, да и ежели нет, любая связь с преступлением моментально лишит его дедушкиного расположения, а значит – работы и дома.

Задумавшись об этом, он не спешил давать себе мысленную пощёчину, хотя вина перед Кеннетом все же заскребла его изнутри. Холмс закусил губу и уткнулся взглядом в пол, когда в глазах друга немой отчаянный вопрос начал сменяться подозрением. Нужно было разобраться с этим как можно быстрее.

– Нет, Кеннет, тут полиция не того, не поможет, а только хуже сделает. Сколько раз ты его ударил? У него грудь в труху, никто не поверит, что это была самооборона! – Он развёл руками и бросил короткий взгляд на блондина, увидев, как сдерживаемая им прежде обречённость заставила маску спокойствия дать трещину. Люк сглотнул, и вина за эгоизм заиграла в нем ещё сильнее. – Я и вправду думаю, что лучше не доверять полиции. Говорят, она не чиста на руку в Нокфелле-…

– Тогда помоги мне его спрятать! – Кеннет схватился за его локоть и плечо, что совсем сбило Холмса с мысли. 

– Чего? В смысле – спрятать?!

– Люк, пожалуйста, мне же… мне больше никто не поможет. – Хватка окровавленных рук ослабла, и Кеннет подался чуть вперёд, практически шепча настолько спокойно, насколько он мог. – Прошу, я не справлюсь без тебя. Ты нужен мне.

В тот момент в напоминающих засохшую кровь глазах он на мгновение углядел что-то странное, чего не мог понять до самого конца. Эта неопределенность напугала его, пробив ознобом до самой кости и вынудив судорожно придумывать способ помочь. Когда он закивал, Кеннет приободрился и ткнулся своим лбом в его.

– Ладно, я думаю, можно спрятать его на кладбище. Выкопать яму где-нибудь подальше: навряд ли кто-то стал бы искать труп в таком месте. – Пальцем он стёр капельку крови с прямого носа, после чего украдкой прикоснулся к этому месту губами. – Я займусь этим, а ты… 

– А я пока приберусь здесь. – Кеннет благодарно кивнул, поцеловал Люка и попытался отстраниться, но Холмс быстро взял его за рукав и, вернув поцелуй, проговорил подавленно:

– Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось сделать это.

– Кто знает. – На губах Фелпса промелькнула слабая улыбка, и, несмотря на кровь, он вдруг показался Люку ужасно красивым. – Может быть, так будет лучше. Я уверен в этом.

– А что ты чувствовал, когда, ну, – Люк дёрнул головой в сторону старшего Фелпса, пока Кеннет вытаскивал из шкафчика мусорные мешки и тряпки с моющим средством, – того? 

– Тебе честно, или не хочешь расстраиваться? – Блондин не повернулся к нему, разложив необходимое для уборки на кухонной стойке и начиная снимать пропитанную кровью рубашку, отчего Люк на секунду потерял мысль. Чтобы не пялиться на худую спину, он начал с особым интересом изучать вещи на столе. Фелпс, тем временем, включил воду.

– Честно, Кеннет! Что, по-твоему, должно расстроить меня в такой ситуации? Сделанного не воротишь, а у любых твоих чувств есть причина, и есть у меня такое подозрение, что в их появлении твоей вины столько же, сколько во всей сложившейся ситуации. – Заметив, как плечи друга напряглись, Холмс умерил свой пыл, подошёл ближе и успокаивающе провёл ладонью между лопаток, как несколько минут назад, после чего закончил говорить более спокойно. – Я всё ещё здесь, я собираюсь помочь тебе несмотря ни на что, и тебе не нужно ничего скрывать от меня. Расскажи мне. 

Под его прикосновением Кеннет заметно расслабился. Отмыв руки так, чтобы не оставлять лишних пятен самому, он наконец посмотрел на Люка и поморщился. Всё больше он походил на себя прежнего, что не могло не поразить – и не порадовать – Холмса: как мало тому на самом деле нужно времени, чтобы придти в себя после убийства. 

– Я не чувствую себя виноватым. Когда я понял, что один из нас сегодня умрёт, мне стало так… спокойно. – Кеннет взял свою снятую рубашку и без сожаления бросил в пакет для мусора, после чего направился к телу, приготовив ещё пакеты уже для него. Целиком труп не поместился бы в такие мешки, а потому вместе с ними блондин захватил моток клейкой ленты и тонкую веревку, чтобы обмотать своего отца в чёрный пластик. – Я знал, чем в итоге всё это закончится, Люк. Никто не убьет меня, пока я сам этого не захочу. – Он ненадолго замолчал, примеряясь, и Люк не мог на это смотреть. – Надеюсь, я утолил твоё любопытство. Больше не могу тебя задерживать, на могилы, говорят, много времени уходит. 

– Чт- кто говорит? – Люк опешил от резкой смены темы, хоть и понял намёк друга.

– Ты. 

Раздалось шуршание мешков, что Холмс разумно посчитал окончанием этого странного разговора. Пробормотав глухое "ну, я пошёл", потонувшее в звуке полиэтилена и скотча, он быстро вышел из дома и наискось побрёл сквозь кладбище к сараю с инструментами. Мысленно Люк поблагодарил своего ненавистного кузена за то, что тот забрал деда к себе на выходные, и всё кладбище оставалось в его распоряжении, иначе ничего из их с Кеннетом плана не вышло бы. 

«Подарю ему коньяк, ему вроде нравится», – размышлял он о способе выразить признательность, вместе с тем подыскивая хорошее место с рыхлой землёй для ямы. Он не хотел называть это могилой по крайней мере из-за технических нюансов – о моральной стороне своего поступка Люк старался не задумываться. Найдя же хороший участок земли, он принялся копать. – «Жаль, Кеннет у меня сегодня не остался. Может, тогда и не случилось бы всего этого. Хорошо могли время провести…»

Так, за размышлениями о хорошем времяпровождении с Фелпсом, он не заметил, как оказался по пояс в земле. Что куртка, что пижама – всё и без того было перепачкано в крови, а потому копать в этой же одежде было уже не жалко. Луна заметно сдвинулась на небе, стало заметно холоднее, и подмёрзший Люк без привычного чувства хорошо выполненной работы посчитал яму достаточно глубокой для отца Кеннета. 

Пальцы плохо слушались, и вылезти из свежей могилы с первой попытки у него не вышло, из-за чего в нём взыграла ненавистная им суеверная паранойя. Люк никогда не был верующим, тему паранормального тоже не ценил, но, хочешь не хочешь, а работу твою всё равно окутают мистическим флёром и стереотипами, которыми Холмсы пропитываются с детства. События этого вечера лишь сыграли на руку внутреннему страху, и Люк, вылезая из ямы с явным облегчением, почти бегом направился в сторону дома священника. 

Зайдя внутрь, он сначала засомневался, что убийство отца Кеннета ему не приснилось, как, впрочем, и всё остальное, но покрытая грязью и кровью пижама вместе с окоченевшими пальцами быстро убедили его в обратном. Часы показывали три часа ночи, ни на кухне, ни в соседней комнате не было ни пятнышка, и только чёрный свёрток с очертаниями человеческой фигуры посреди дома напоминал о случившемся. 

Кеннета Люк нашел неподалёку от тела с непонятной на первый взгляд вещью, при более пристальном рассмотрении оказавшейся странной маской в форме собачей морды. Холмс так и не понял, зачем она понадобилась Фелпсу, но промолчал, планируя дать о себе знать покашливанием. Кеннет повернулся к нему раньше, убирая маску в шкаф и накидывая на всё ещё голые плечи старое пальто. 

– Ради всего святого, молись, чтобы ты не натоптал здесь, иначе снова убираться я заставлю тебя.

– Не волнуйся, я б-был аккуратен. – Губы, как оказалось, тоже плохо слушались Люка после пребывания на холоде, но он уже не обращал на это внимания. 

Скептически осмотрев его, Кеннет только вздохнул:

– Сколько на закапывание уйдет времени? 

– Да недолго, м-минут десять максимум. Не замёрзнешь.

– Я-то нет, а вот ты… – Фелпс постоял на месте с пару секунд, после чего, закатив глаза так, будто он делал это по принуждению, подошёл к Люку и согрел его губы самым простым способом. Холмс довольно промычал что-то от такого контраста температур, просунул холодную руку под полы плаща и довольно захихикал, когда блондин вздрогнул от неожиданности и прохлады. – …ты скотина неблагодарная!

Пожав плечами и отстранившись от друга, Люк перестал улыбаться. Предстояло ещё донести виновника этой истории до ямы, и что-то ему подсказывало, что в одиночку Кеннет с этим не справится. Сам Люк почти никогда ещё не трогал трупы, а Кеннет тем более не должен был сталкиваться с подобным до этой ночи: могильщик хотел верить, что так и было, но спокойствие друга его напрягало. Хотя, возможно, что оно только показательное, и Кеннет только пытается отвлечься от содеянного – Люк уже ни в чём не был уверен.

– Давай. – Парень запнулся, когда показал на свёрток из мешков. – Давай я отнесу.

– Ты за ноги берешь. – Кеннет сказал как отрезал, и по его глазам Люк понял: не донесет он один. Оставалось только кивнуть и подхватить тело за ноги, чувствуя, что вес смещается в сторону блондина. Фелпс старательно делал вид, что ему вовсе не тяжело, но к свежей могиле они всё равно шли чересчур быстро и криво. 

Когда они пришли к яме, от тела избавились довольно бесцеремонно: Кеннет просто отпустил отца, вынуждая Люка сделать то же самое, а затем ногой столкнул вниз. Не уверенный, как на это реагировать, Холмс молча вытащил из земли лопату и начал набрасывать в могилу рыхлую почву. Та с шорохом ударялась о мешок, скрывая из виду сперва только труп, а вскоре и всю яму в целом. 

Под конец Фелпс вытащил из кармана смятую пачку сигарет и сделал одну затяжку, передал сигарету Люку и закончил закапывать отца сам. Они вместе потоптались по земле, чтобы утрамбовать её, отнесли лопату на место и вернулись в дом Кеннета совершенно обессиленные. Принять душ было решено вдвоём, но под горячей водой им хватило сил только потереть друг другу спины и устоять на ногах в попытках не заснуть. 

Кровать была достаточно широкой для обоих, и Люк со вздохом нескрываемого удовольствия устроил голову на подушке. Не мог же он тогда подумать, что один звонок посреди ночи сделает его соучастником преступления и лишит сна до самого утра.

– Кажется, в этой кровати тебя больше интересую не я, – с не менее удовлетворённым лицом Кеннет устроился рядом и прикрыл глаза. – Какая досада.

– Будто ты сейчас можешь пошевелиться лишний раз, – колко отозвался Люк и перекинул через блондина руку, на что получил в ответ приглушенное фырчание: Кеннет ткнулся ему носом во влажные волосы.

– Туше.

Сон накрывал обоих неторопливо, но неотвратимо, не желая отпускать их. Сквозь зашторенные окна виднелся кусочек розовеющего неба, до которого никому в этой комнате не было дела. Люк посапывал Фелпсу куда-то в ключицу, уже заснув, а Кеннет довольно улыбался в слегка вьющиеся после душа волосы, пропитавшиеся запахом сырой земли. В первый раз в своей жизни он чувствовал, что по-настоящему счастлив.

Всё прошло по плану. 


	3. 1966

С самого утра Люка не покидало чувство, что должно случиться нечто плохое, но никаких поводов для этого он не находил. Необъяснимая тревога продолжала донимать его несмотря ни на какие положительные факторы, ведь грядущий день, наоборот, обещал быть крайне хорошим из-за запланированного на вечер свидания. Он не мог нормально позавтракать, лопата валилась из рук, а документы с договорами о похоронах мельтешили перед глазами без всякой надежды на сосредоточение.

«Я просто волнуюсь. Все пройдет хорошо, я уверен. Это же Стейси!» – попытался успокоить себя Люк, но по итогу неведомым образом сделал только хуже, когда бабочки в животе внезапно стали грызть его изнутри. Он предпочел игнорировать это.

С появлением в его жизни Стейси все стало меняться – от уже приевшегося за три года дневного расписания до отношений с близкими ему людьми, коих, в принципе, было не так много: собственно, сама Стейси, дед, во всех смыслах стоящий одной ногой в могиле, и Кеннет, с которым он по стечению обстоятельств не виделся уже пару дней.

Когда Люк только познакомился со Стейси, он, казалось, выпал из жизни на какое-то время. С тех пор, как он решил вступить с Кеннетом в особые отношения, в которые парни не должны вступать, он не испытывал ничего подобного, как на их первой со Стейси встрече. Люк признавал, что он был достаточно влюбчивым, и что каждая третья девушка в школьные годы могла полностью занять его мысли на пару недель, но никогда прежде они не отвечали ему хоть какой-то взаимностью – в отличие от Стейси. 

Она была прекрасной во всех отношениях, и Люк откровенно не понимал, как можно было не влюбиться в такую прелестную девушку. Ещё больше он не понимал, как она вообще обратила на него внимание, и чем он – неловкий и немного нелюдимый хранитель кладбища – мог ей приглянуться. Он мог понять внимание Кеннета, ведь тот знал его, как никто другой, но симпатия очаровательной незнакомки больше походила на какой-то сон. Если так оно и было — просыпаться Холмс не хотел.

И все, казалось бы, было просто замечательно: он наконец выполнит желание деда и обзаведётся невестой, в довесок сохранив свое наследство с работой, но оставался один нюанс, который мог быть тем самым источником тревоги, – Кеннет. 

«А вдруг он обидится, когда я расскажу ему?» – Люк встал напротив высокого зеркала и слегка дёрнулся, когда в соседней комнате хлопнула входная дверь – дед вышел из дома по делам. Вздохнув, Холмс для уверенности и придания себе какого-то заряда протер лицо и улыбнулся своему отражению: — «Ну, он сам говорил, что желает мне лучшего. Он должен понять».

– Эм, Кеннет, послушай… – Люк начал тренировать перед зеркалом свою речь. – Нет, не то, лучше сразу все расставить по местам. Кхм, Кеннет, дружище! Знаешь, обстоятельства так сложились, что мне нужно… я хотел сказать тебе…

– Что ты хотел сказать, "дружище"? – с беззлобной иронией в голосе выделил последнее слово Кеннет, который незаметно для Люка попал в дом. Холмс дёрнулся от него в сторону, быстро разворачиваясь, будто его застали за чем-то запретным, и чрезмерно широко улыбнулся от неловкости. 

– Я не слышал, как ты вошёл, Кеннет! Давно не виделись, правда? – после этих слов он заметил, как Фелпс в непонимании слегка неуверенно нахмурился, отстраняясь от дверного косяка и подходя ближе к Люку.

– Да, я звонил тебе вчера, но ответил твой дед. Сказал, что ты был в городе весь день. Он впустил меня сейчас. – Он попытался шагнуть к Люку ближе и привычно приобнять, чтобы потом утянуть куда-нибудь на кухню и сварить ему кофе с печеньем, но в этот раз Холмс отшатнулся от него. – У тебя все в порядке?

– Что? А, да, в полном, на самом деле лучше и быть не может. – Впервые за их короткий разговор Люк улыбнулся искренне, потерев от неловкости шею. В ответ ему досталась вздернутая бровь, означающая, что Кеннету нужны объяснения. – В общем, я благодарен тебе за эти два года, это было что-то… – Он неопределенно взмахнул руками, демонстрируя степень своего восхищения жестами и заставляя Кеннета напрячься. – Ну, знаешь, здоровское. Ты просто-

– О чем ты говоришь, Люк? Скажи прямо, почему ты так взволнован? – Кеннет все-таки шагнул ближе, осторожно взяв Холмса за локоть. Тот не думал вырываться, но от чужого прикосновения ему стало немного не по себе. 

– Это сложно, Кеннет, я не знаю, как лучше. – Он на секунду закусил губу и с трудом поднял взгляд на Фелпса, снова улыбаясь своей типичной наивной улыбкой. – Кажется, я нашел себе девушку.

Рука Кеннета выпустила чужую и повисла вдоль тела, но в остальном он не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр. Он вновь вскинул брови в немом вопросе, стараясь ограничиться только этим, но Люк заметил, как его щека дернулась от непонятных ему сдерживаемых эмоций. От подобного зрелища живот Холмса кольнули знакомые ему бабочки-людоеды, но улыбку с лица он так и не свёл – до последующего вопроса Кеннета:

– Я чем-то обидел тебя? 

Чтобы убедить Фелпса в обратном и прогнать мысль о том, насколько неестественно звучал его голос в этот момент, Люк несколько раз мотнул головой. Как бы он ни пытался думать о Стейси, с которой увидится всего через пару часов, держать улыбку было все тяжелее, а постепенно мрачнеющее лицо Кеннета заставляло его думать, что он делал что-то неправильное. От этой мысли к горлу невольно подступил комок раздражения.

– Нет, ты вовсе не- мне не на что обижаться. – Люк сделал шаг назад и ненадолго замолчал, рассматривая обувь Кеннета – как всегда едва ли не сверкающие от чистоты кожаные монки. Вопрос вырвался изо рта сам, но Холмс не особо старался его сдержать. Ему хотелось спросить об этом. – Когда ты перестанешь это делать, Кеннет? 

– О чем ты? – прозвучал над его головой голос Фелпса, и Люк наконец оторвал взгляд от его туфель, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. 

– Делать вид, что тебе не насрать. Просто это ведь так несерьёзно, Кеннет, в чем смысл так носиться с этими… отношениями, – Сказав это так, будто оно таковым не являлось, Люк снова улыбнулся. – Сам посуди, я бы понял ещё, будь ты или я девушкой, но мы оба парни. Это, – Он обвел их обоих рукой, не способный пару секунд подобрать нужное слово, – не совсем то, что должно быть. Мне было интересно, тебе, насколько я могу понять, – тоже, и мы хорошо проводили время вместе, но мы делали так и раньше. Мы были подростками, любопытство взяло верх, а я просто пошел у тебя на поводу, это ведь ты начал. Я не виню тебя, ты не подумай, я все понимаю! Тебе больше не надо притворяться, если ты это делал, мне уже не до того.

Внешне Кеннет тут же изменился: непонимание сменилось каменным лицом, с которым он равнодушно смотрел на Люка, заведя обе руки себе за спину. На секунду Холмсу показалось, что спокойное выражение лица будто бы треснуло, как поверхность стоящего в шаге от Фелпса зеркала, но ничего такого на самом деле не было. Он был прав – Кеннету все равно. 

– Мы все ещё друзья, Кеннет, и всегда ими будем. – И, заметив, как щека Фелпса вновь дернулась, немного встревожился. – Так ведь?

Кеннет в ответ кивнул и улыбнулся, незаметно для Холмса сжимая за спиной кулаки. Тот облегченно выдохнул, почувствовав спадающий с плеч груз непонятной ему ответственности. Хорошее настроение, которое было связано с грядущим свиданием, вновь переполнило парня, и он привычно приобнял Кеннета, похлопав того по ровной, словно Фелпс штык проглотил, спине.

– Я рад, что мы разобрались с этим, и что все в порядке. Знаешь, давай я как-нибудь познакомлю тебя со Стейси, мне кажется, вы могли бы поладить! – Люк особо не обратил внимания, что Кеннет вновь кивнул, продолжая. – Она просто потрясающая, серьезно, я таких девушек никогда ещё не видел. И я ей понравился, представляешь? Я! 

В ходе этого разговора Кеннет недвусмысленно взглянул на наручные часы, поджав губы в раздражении – без десяти шесть. 

«До встречи со Стейси еще полтора часа. Черт возьми, я так волнуюсь. Надо привести себя в порядок», – с этой мыслью Люк поднял взгляд на друга и внутренне замер, осознав, что стоят они практически вплотную. Непонятно отчего его ладони взмокли, а от пронизывающего взгляда сверху вниз все внутри на мгновение будто обвалилось. Выдавив из себя смешок, Холмс оторвал примерзшие к полу ноги и сделал пару шагов назад, поглядывая на лестницу в свою комнату.

– Что ж, кажется у тебя какие-то дела, прямо как у меня, да. Ну, я тебе ещё позвоню потом, окей? – Снова кивок — и Люк счастливо улыбается, не придавая значения пожирающим его изнутри бабочкам. Кеннет развернулся и пошел на выход, когда в спину ему прилетело: – До скорого, дружище!

Прежде чем выйти, Фелпс не разворачиваясь взмахнул рукой на прощание. Дверь за ним бесшумно закрылась, демонстрируя то, как он вошёл в дом до этого и остался незамеченным. Постояв так ещё минуту и поглядев на дверь, Люк неожиданно для себя с трудом дошел до лестницы, после чего осел на ступеньки и судорожно вцепился в перила. Он не понимал, почему его так проняло после их с Кеннетом разговора, ведь тот дал понять, что подобный расклад устраивает их обоих, он сам сказал-…

С широкими от осознания глазами Люк вновь посмотрел на закрывшуюся за другом дверь и вздрогнул от выступившей на спине испарины. Бабочки вцепились в желудок что есть мочи – нет, Кеннет не сказал ничего подобного.

Он _ничего_ не говорил.


	4. 1967

– …и тогда она просто выплеснула стакан воды ему в лицо, представляешь? – Люк взмахнул рукой так, словно сам держал этот стакан и попытался облить невидимого грубияна, о котором до этого с упоением рассказывал. Стоящий наравне с ним Кеннет изредка бросал заинтересованные взгляды на друга, когда чувствовал, что тот вот-вот повернется к нему на секунду, прежде чем снова начать рассказывать о связанных со Стейси случаях. Если бы Люк присмотрелся, он бы заметил кислое выражение лица Фелпса, и связано оно было отнюдь не с долгим красным сигналом светофора. – Я даже сообразить не успел, как он с воплями начал отходить от нашего столика. Ну и меня что-то дёрнуло к нему так прям, не знаю. Очень уж захотелось в тот момент ему вмазать, да посильнее, что я и сделал. В итоге из кафе выгнали не только его, но и нас со Стейси. 

– А ты меньше кулаками размахивай в следующий раз, может, тогда твоя дама даже успеет дождаться заказа, – язвительно отозвался Фелпс, на что получил раздраженный косой взгляд и тычок локтем в бок. Кеннет дёрнулся и прошипел от лёгкой боли, после чего демонстративно вздернул воротник черного пальто. – Ещё скажи, что я не прав, Люк.

– Разумеется, ты, как и всегда, прав, – тем же тоном ответил ему Холмс, но больше это походило на ворчание. Поняв, что скопировать Кеннета у него не вышло, Люк вздохнул и уже мягче подтолкнул друга в плечо, больше просто привлекая внимание. – Не будь таким же со Стейси, я знаю, что ты можешь быть душкой, Кеннет. Пожалуйста, она давно хотела познакомиться с тобой нормально, у нее сложилось такое хорошее мнение о тебе из моих рассказов – и полностью справедливо! Не веди себя так, будто я принуждаю тебя, она правда классная!

– А то ты не знаешь, почему я так себя веду, – проговорил себе под нос Кеннет, ожидая, что этой фразы, как и многих других, Люк попросту не услышит, но Холмс резко развернулся к нему с недоумением на лице.

Люк чувствовал поднимающуюся в животе неловкость, связанную с напоминанием об их резко оборвавшихся полгода назад отношениях. С того самого дня они ни разу не пытались обсудить это снова: отчасти из-за внезапной занятости Кеннета, который порой мог пропасть на несколько дней без каких-либо вестей, а отчасти из-за страха Люка испортить более-менее вернувшуюся на круги своя дружбу. Он понимал – и думал, что Кеннет тоже понимает – что как раньше их отношения точно не будут. Чем больше он анализировал все годы их общения, тем сильнее убеждался в том, что не совсем дружеские чувства красной нитью проходили практически сквозь них с самого начала. 

«Разумеется, Кеннету все равно, он столько раз давал мне понять это», – эта мысль больше походила на надежду, нежели на твердое убеждение, и Холмс, сам того не замечая, от нервозности закусил губу.

– Не жуй губы на морозе, и так трескаются постоянно. – Фелпс легко натянул тому шарф на нос. – Я недоволен, потому что ты оторвал меня от работы ради этой встречи. А ты о чем подумал? – И, вскинув на секунду брови в шутливом удивлении, пошел вперёд на другую сторону дороги, оставляя опешившего от облегчения Люка позади. 

– Подожди! – Он быстрым шагом ринулся за другом, вскоре вновь выравниваясь с ним. – Церковь не должна отнимать так много времени, к тому же тебя там порой не найти вообще. Ты мне объяснишь, чем ты так вечно занят? 

– Баллотируюсь в президенты. – На лице Люка отразилась целая гамма эмоций от неуверенности и сомнения до восхищенного шока. Кеннет на это глубоко вздохнул. – Я просто занимаюсь… политической деятельностью, Люк, ничего такого. Состояние населения и все в этом роде. 

– Надо же, и чего это тебя потянуло в это? – Прежде чем придти к Стейси, Люк вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет и предложил Кеннету закурить, достав одну сигарету для себя. Немного подумав, Кеннет согласился и выудил сигарету из кончающейся упаковки, после чего тут же зажал ее меж губ. Люк не заметил, как тот наклонился ближе, пока сам зажигал свою, и, увидев блеснувшие красным чужие глаза на расстоянии в две сигареты, слегка дёрнулся назад. Не особо обращая на это внимания, Фелпс прикурил от сигареты Люка и спокойно отстранился, морщась от запаха дыма. Холмс же, пытаясь унять быстро забившееся сердце, затянулся поглубже и резко выдохнул. 

– Это кажется мне правильным. Я всегда хотел чего-то такого: оставить после себя след, чтоб его ничто не могло вывести с лица этого мира. Хочется иметь влияние за пределами этой проклятой церкви с кучкой идиотов, жаждущих пообщаться со своим воображаемым другом, – после небольшой паузы начал Кеннет, рассматривавший виднеющееся сквозь облака темное небо. Он выдыхал дым вверх, будто бы желая самостоятельно закрыть дыры в облаках, и наблюдавший за этим Люк не сразу понял, о чем он говорил. От тихого низкого голоса по спине Холмса пробежал табун мурашек. – Хочется иметь смысл. 

– Для чего? – отчего-то почти шепотом спросил Люк. С усмешкой снова выдохнув, Кеннет бросил сигарету в урну и кротко посмотрел на Люка с непонятным тому выражением лица, прежде чем пойти дальше.

– Не для чего, Люк. Для кого.

***

Вскоре добрались до съемной квартиры Стейси. Шли молча, осмысливая произошедший разговор, а Люк ко всему прочему решил выкурить всю пачку до конца. На предложение ещё одной сигареты Кеннет отказался, вместо дыма пыхтя паром и наблюдая за ним в свете уличных фонарей. Его наручные часы показывали порядка семи вечера.

Дом Стейси не был так уж далеко от района, где жили Люк и Кеннет, но располагался он в более центральной части городка, где имелось достаточно зданий выше двух этажей, чтобы Холмс начал плутать. Несмотря на то, что он уже бывал в гостях у девушки – хотя та все равно чаще сама выбиралась к нему в пригород, объясняя это своей любовью к виду небольших ухоженных домиков, – во многом вести их пришлось Кеннету, который куда лучше ориентировался на местности. Куда привычнее для Люка было найти нужную могилу в череде одинаковых каменных надгробий, но никак не дом выше его собственного, особенно в зимнее время года, когда из-за снега здания выглядят ещё более похожими друг на друга. 

В очередной раз обойдя пекарню, они купили по просьбе Люка пирог.

– Нельзя в гости без какого-нибудь подарка, Кеннет, это невежливо, – сказал Холмс, плотнее заворачивая ещё горячую выпечку в бумажный пакет и прижимая к себе. Кеннет только глаза закатил и убрал кошелек во внутренний карман пальто.

– Мы купили его только затем, чтобы не умереть от голода, потому что блуждаем уже полчаса, и только черт знает, куда ты нас выведешь в итоге, – съехидничал он в ответ, завернув за угол одного из домов и пройдя через заваленный старой непригодной мебелью переулок. – Какой у нее номер дома, говоришь?

– Да шестнадцатый, вроде как, – брел за ним Холмс и настороженно озирался по сторонам, припоминая этот переулок в летнее время. 

– Значит, мы на месте, – рассудил Фелпс, выйдя на другую улицу и заприметив на стене номер искомого ими дома. Оба переглянулись и облегченно вздохнули. 

Сам дом нельзя было назвать высоткой, но он был многоквартирным и напоминал стоящие неподалеку от церкви "Апартаменты", разве что выкрашен был в неприятный грязно-желтый цвет. Люк заметил, как Кеннет поморщился, но не придал этому значения и вошёл в здание, тут же ощущая желанное тепло. 

Игнорируя не самые ухоженные коридоры с лифтом, парни поднялись на нужный этаж и остановились у квартиры Стейси. Холмс от забытого за полгода волнения, сработавшего вкупе с резкой сменой температур, начал слегка трястись и ёжиться. Сильно вздрогнул он от чужого прикосновения к плечу.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы все прошло хорошо. Господи, я будто снова собираюсь знакомить ее с дедом. – Под давлением рук бумажный пакет с пирогом протестующе зашуршал, и рука на плече сжалась сильнее в попытке немного приободрить Люка. Тот глубоко втянул носом воздух и выдохнул ртом, считая до пяти. Дрожь не ушла, но уменьшилась. – Кеннет, пожалуйста, будь-

– Душкой, я знаю. Не волнуйся, Люк, я ее покорю. – Лицо Кеннета расчертила улыбка, обнажая немного заострённые клыки, и от ее вида Холмс окончательно успокоился, снова ткнув друга в плечо.

– Вот только попробуй отбить у меня девушку, засранец, я тебе этого не прощу, – в шутку пригрозил Люк и постучал в дверь, не услышав, как поджавший сквозь улыбку губы Кеннет шепнул себе под нос.

– И в мыслях не было. 

За дверью тут же раздалось копошение и приглушённый женский голос, разобрать который они не могли. Следом загремел входной замок, и дверь приоткрылась на треть, демонстрируя парням обрамленное слегка растрёпанными фиолетовыми волосами лицо. От вида раскрасневшегося с мороза Люка в глазах цвета спелого персика промелькнуло осознание, и Стейси с улыбкой открыла дверь шире, тут же замечая второго гостя и издавая приглушённое "ой".

– Доброго вечера, – поздоровался Кеннет и приветственно кивнул, из-за чего его челка дернулась вслед за головой. Он продолжил, поправляя волосы. – Я Кеннет Фелпс, Люк должен был рассказывать обо мне. 

– А, точно-точно, было дело! Я Стейси, можно без этого официоза. – Девушка с улыбкой махнула рукой и втащила Люка в квартиру, забирая у того пакет. – Малыш, что ты встал на пороге, ещё и с гостем! Заходите скорее, я как раз ужин разогрела. О, вы ещё и с угощением, вообще отлично, десерт выйдет что надо. Вы ведь в соседней пекарне его брали, да?

Не успевающий за этим потоком сознания Люк успел только снять куртку с шапкой, как Кеннет уже без верхней одежды направился на кухню вслед на девушкой. 

– Да что за… – раздражённо проворчал под нос Люк и откинул от себя меховые ботинки, после чего поспешил за девушкой и другом. 

На столе в крохотной кухне стояло несколько затертых тарелок, наполненных горячим куриным бульоном с кусочками мяса и вермишелью. От вида горячей еды Люк довольно потер руки, намереваясь приняться за пищу, но сперва его остановил осуждающий взгляд стоящего с полотенцем Кеннета, а после и возглас Стейси:

– А руки кто мыть будет с улицы? – сказала она, вытаскивая из пакета малость помявшийся вишневый пирог. Прошедший мимо Люка Фелпс вручил другу полотенце и, прежде чем сесть за стол, наклонился к нему со словами:

– Верно, грязные руки надо мыть, _малыш_.

Люк так и не понял, почему его ладони в тот момент взмокли, но как и всегда предпочел отпустить ситуацию. У раковины он слегка подвинул воду, набиравшуюся в чайник Стейси, тут же благодарно клюнув губами в место между виском и ухом, и принялся мыть руки под теплой водой, отчего замерзшим пальцам стало немного больно. Стейси тем временем поставила чайник кипятиться и села за стол. 

Сам стол был квадратным, с одним свободным местом с каждой стороны. Кеннет сидел по левую руку от девушки, а Люк, закончивший с умыванием, устроился напротив друга. Повисло молчание.

– Ну так, эм, как поживаешь? – Люк разбавил тишину своим вопросом, на что получил в ответ приглушённый ладонью смех. – Что я такого сказал?

– Мы виделись вчера, милый, за это время ничего не изменилось – но спасибо, что спросил. Если тебе станет от этого легче, и ты перестанешь краснеть, как рачок, то у меня все замечательно. – После ее слов Люк неловко потёр немного горячие щеки и, кивнув, съел первую ложку супа. Стейси тоже потянулась к своей ложке, в то время как Кеннет даже не притрагивался к еде. Девушка повернулась ко второму гостю и направила на того ложку, как бы примеряясь. – Мне вот все было интересно, чем ты занимаешься. Люк постоянно о тебе рассказывал, но я ничего толком не поняла, кроме того, что ты постоянно занят. 

Именно в тот момент Кеннет заметил на ее шее крестик, не скрытый полосатой кофтой. Исподтишка наблюдавший за ним Холмс видел, как его друг на мгновение пренебрежительно поджал губы, после чего очаровательно улыбнулся и демонстративно поправил свой собственный крестик.

– Я священник, – сказал он странным, низким тоном, от которого в Люке поднялась необъяснимая волна негодования. Обычно так он говорил с… да ни с кем, в общем-то. 

«Он просто не в своей тарелке, поэтому и ведёт себя так», – заметив внимание Кеннета, Люк натянуто улыбнулся ему в ответ и прикрыл свое недовольство очередной ложкой супа. Суп оказался пересоленным и жирным.

– Ого, надо же! – Стейси заинтересованно подалась вперёд, устраивая голову на сомкнутых в замок руках. – Расскажешь, каково это? Мне всегда было интересно, как эта кухня изнутри работает. 

– В этом нет ничего интересного, поверь мне. – Ложка Люка с клацающим от соприкосновения с зубами звуком попала в рот, заставив Кеннета бросить на того нечитаемый короткий взгляд. – Читаешь проповеди, слушаешь исповеди, меняешь свечки. Хотя, безусловно, приятно, когда незнакомые люди доверяют тебе… самое сокровенное. Все их тайны, которые никому другому они рассказать не могут.

– Ты проводник воли Господа, конечно, они тебе доверяют! – Стейси всплеснула руками от переполнявших ее эмоций и, зацепив лежащую в тарелке ложку, пролила на себя немного супа. По новым джинсам начало расплываться жирное пятно. – О, Боже, я такая неловкая! Как же это-

Ее речь прервал Кеннет, протянувший ей в руки солонку и отодвинувший от греха подальше тарелку девушки к центру стола. Стейси в недоумении приняла тару для соли и зависла.

– Насыпь немного на пятно и разотри, чтобы вывести его, – после вздоха пояснил Кеннет, взяв тем временем с ближайшей кухонной тумбы тряпку и начав вытирать стол от супа. 

– А, да, точно! Я так и подумала, спасибо! – Девушка встала из-за стола и направилась в ванную. – Посидите одни без меня, мальчики? 

– Конечно, милая, – несколько натянуто ответил ей Люк, сжимающий в руке уже ненужную ему ложку – тарелка перед ним была пуста. Услышав его, Стейси вышла из кухни, оставляя Кеннета и Люка наедине. Последний увидел, как с уходом девушки лицо Фелпса стало сперва равнодушным, а после и вовсе кислым, после чего тот отодвинул и свою тарелку. Следующий вопрос Люк проговорил едва ли не сквозь зубы. – Кеннет, может, ты всё-таки объяснишь?

– Объясню что? Люк, будь конкретнее, пожалуйста. – В соседней комнате скрипнула дверь ванной, насколько понял Люк, после чего до них донёсся шум включенной воды. Кеннет сидел напротив Холмса, подперев голову одной ладонью и наблюдая за чужими эмоциями. Люк вспыхнул.

– Свое поведение! Этот твой томный голос, подтексты эти – к чему оно все? – Он сжал ложку ещё сильнее, но боли от упиравшихся в кожу краев он не чувствовал – он весь был в разговоре.

– Я делаю то, о чем ты сам меня попросил, Люк. – Голос Кеннета стал грубее, и сидел он больше не так расслабленно, хоть позы и не сменил. – Ты хотел, чтобы я вел себя как "душка", но, черт возьми, ты не представляешь, как тяжело мне это даётся. Вокруг столько девок, а ты кликушу подцепил! 

– Тогда веди себя естественно, без этих заигрываний! Ты знаешь ее меньше часа, дай ей шанс, еб твою мать! – Люк откинул от себя ложку, и та со звоном скатилась на плитку. 

– Заигрываний? – Кеннет выпрямился, помрачнев, и Люк понял, что сболтнул лишнего. – То, что я знаю тебя всю жизнь, не помешало мне сейчас взглянуть на тебя с новой стороны, Люк. Думаю, если так дальше продолжится, один из нас точно испортит этот вечер. Не будем разочаровывать девушку.

Кеннет поднялся и направился в коридор, но остановил его вопрос Люка, вцепившегося в край стола от нахлынувших эмоций:

– Куда ты собрался? 

– Домой. Поверь, ты не хочешь, чтобы я вел себя естественно, а иначе ты готов просто взорваться от своей чертовой ревности. Все это исключительно из жалости к тебе, дружище. 

С этими словами Фелпс вышел, оставляя друга сидеть за столом и скрести ногтями его поверхность. Вскоре за спиной засвистел чайник, но Люк не мог подняться с места, сверля взглядом дверь, за которой скрылся Кеннет. Почти сразу в дверном проеме показалась Стейси, сменившая джинсы на длинную юбку.

– Малыш, ты чего не выключишь, закипел же! – Девушка подскочила к чайнику, снимая его с огня.

– Извини, я что-то задумался, – с улыбкой ответил Холмс и обернулся к Стейси, аккуратно взяв ее руку в свою. Она улыбнулась в ответ, но после заметила пустующее место напротив и недоуменно посмотрела на парня.

– А где твой друг? 

– Он… – Люк бросил косой взгляд на выход из кухни и сглотнул, – сказал, что у него дела. В церкви. 

– Ой, надеюсь, ничего серьезного. – Она вновь улыбнулась и поцеловала Люка в макушку, после чего вкрадчиво спросила: – Ты какой-то напряжённый. Тебе не будет скучно без него? 

– Как мне может быть скучно, когда со мной ты? – Люк отплатил ей той же монетой, поцеловав в единственное место, куда он мог дотянуться сидя – в подбородок. Стейси хихикнула. – Может, скрасим этот вечер старым-добрым вишнёвым? 

Тонкие ладони Стейси перехватили его ладонь: большую и сухую от постоянной физической работы. Рассмотрев и погладив морщинки на руке, она поднесла ее к лицу и мягко поцеловала в центр, тут же подняв взгляд на Люка.

– Знаешь, раз твой друг ушел, у меня есть немного другое предложение, малыш. 

От _такого_ Люк точно не мог отказаться.


	5. 1969

В этот день, как и почти весь месяц до этого, погода нещадно давила местных жителей тяжёлыми облаками и туманом, из-за которого сыростью пропиталось абсолютно все вокруг. Сухо было только под одеялом, из-под которого Люк решил не вылезать до самого обеда или ещё дольше – смертность в Нокфелле в это время будто бы сжалилась над ним, давая немного отдохнуть от физической работы в такую мерзкую погоду. Последним человеком, которого закопал Холмс несколько дней назад, был его дед.

Он толком не знал, что вызывало в нем такую хандру: смерть родителя или погода. К первому он был приучен даже раньше, чем к грамоте – такова суть хранителей кладбища. Люк понимал, что рано или поздно дед умрет, равно как и его отец много лет до этого, и это было абсолютно нормально. Старший Холмс доживал седьмой десяток, много болел, а их семейная привязанность к курению лишь ускоряла неизбежное. В итоге дед сам не заметил, как слег, и окончательно угас всего за пару дней в госпитале, после чего чинно отправился обратно домой – теперь уже в качестве клиента.

Тишина в доме давила. Когда Люк понял, что именно это называется мертвой тишиной, то впервые за прошедшую неделю засмеялся своему мятому после сна отражению в зеркале. Пена для бритья на лице картину не красила, а в итоге щеку его "приукрасил" пластырь на месте новой царапины. После того случая смеяться Люку не хотелось вовсе.

С приглушённым ворчанием он перекатился на спину и раскинул руки звёздочкой, сверля взглядом потолок своей спальни. Ему казалось, что по окончанию наступившей сырости ему придется снова белить потолки, хотя ремонт в любом случае был лишь вопросом времени – бывшую комнату деда рано или поздно придется обновлять и ремонтировать для будущих новых жильцов. Не так уж много осталось до этого самого будущего.

Из полусонных грез Люка вывел дверной звонок, мелодия от которого раздалась в каждом уголке его двухэтажного дома. Мечтательная улыбка сошла с лица, сменяясь лёгким недовольством и протестом. Вставать с кровати ему очень не хотелось, но гостей он не ждал, а значит могло случиться все, что угодно. Ненадолго свою лень можно было и подавить.

Надел он первые попавшиеся под руку вещи, оказавшиеся безразмерными мягкими штанами и оливковым кардиганом поверх черной пижамной футболки. После секундного критичного взгляда в отражение Люк посчитал свой вид приемлемым для гостей любого рода и направился вниз, на ходу крикнув человеку за дверью "Уже иду!", в ответ на что, к его удивлению, ему раздался громкий лай. 

На пороге оказался Кеннет, но был он, как тут же заметил Холмс, опустив взгляд чуть ниже, не один – вокруг ног хозяина крутился темношерстный пёс, с восторгом осматривавший и обнюхивавший порог кладбищенского дома. На появление Люка пёс отреагировал моментально, тут же забыв о цветке в напольном горшке, и спустя всего секунду Люк ощутил на своем животе всю тяжесть собачьих лап, а на лице – влажность и шершавость теплого языка. Кеннета, казалось, все это только забавляло, особенно когда его друг вытянул в его сторону руку в надежде на помощь.

– Он давно тебя не видел и очень соскучился, – хмыкнул Фелпс, но всё-таки подозвал к себе собаку. С первого раза та не послушалась, вынудив блондина сделать голос грубее. – Я сказал ко мне, Хемах! 

Пёс отпустил Люка, усаживаясь между ним и хозяином и яростно виляя хвостом, и выглядело это так, словно он сделал Фелпсу одолжение, последовав его указанию. Кеннет только вздохнул и протянул другу салфетку, чтобы оттереть лицо. 

– Не, спасибо, я лучше умоюсь, – только начал отходить от бурного приветствия Люк, мотнув головой и погладив довольного Хемаха. Вместе с тем он заприметил в руках Кеннета пакет с покупками, о чем тут же спросил: – Ты из магазина, что ли? 

– Да, решил взять выходной. Ты позволишь? – И Кеннет кивнул в сторону входа, отчего Люк в недоумении сдвинулся с прохода и позволил тому войти. Оставшегося сидеть на пороге Хемаха Люк подозвал сам, вызвав у пса бурю восторга.

– А мы разве договаривались? Я, может, просто забыл, голова сейчас как решето, – поинтересовался он спустя минуту, когда Кеннет уже снял с себя верхнюю одежду и повесил на вешалку. Услышав вопрос, Кеннет поднял на него взгляд и легко улыбнулся.

– Нет, но я знал, что ты сейчас ничем не занят, поэтому и заглянул. Но ты, вижу, вообще никаких гостей не ждал. – Он осмотрел Люка с ног до головы и улыбнулся чуть шире: несмотря на то, что проснулся Холмс несколько часов назад, вид у него был как у человека, которого только-только вырвали из сна. Это напомнило Кеннету об одной ночи, и на мгновение его улыбка дрогнула. Взяв свой пакет, Фелпс понес его на кухню.

– Откуда ты знал, что я не занят? – Люк и Хемах, до этого с интересом рассматривавший прихожую и стойку с зонтиками, пошли вслед за Кеннетом. Кеннет поставил продукты на стол и ответил с усмешкой, начав разбирать купленное.

– О, Люк, я все про всех знаю.

Отчего-то Люку стало жутко. Он подавил это чувство и с интересом взглянул на содержимое пакета, не понимая, зачем Кеннет его разбирает. На столе уже лежала пачка муки с яйцами, молоком и сахаром, и следом к ним присоединилась странная банка с этикеткой от маринованных огурцов, хотя содержимое даже отдаленно не было похоже на огурцы. Не сразу Холмс понял, что это было яблочное варенье. 

– Кеннет, а зачем это все? – Люк решился спросить его, только когда Фелпс вымыл руки и закатал рукава белого джемпера. Когда раковина освободилась, Люк сам воспользовался ей и отмыл лицо от собачьих слюней, пока виновник этого ходил за ним хвостиком и скулил от недостатка внимания. Отмыв лицо и немного взбодрившись, он сел рядом со столом и налил себе стакан купленного Кеннетом сока, который тот сам ему предложил.

– Захотелось провести время с другом, который совсем не знает, как следить за собой. Ты когда ел в последний раз? Бледный, как не знаю кто. – От этой фразы они оба прыснули, и Люк поддержал остроту друга.

– Как смерть. – Стоило ему допить сок, как он начал чувствовать себя немного лучше. Облака и туман уже не так сильно давили на и без того подавленного Люка, и ему снова захотелось немного посмеяться – на этот раз нормально. Кеннет был только рад такому раскладу, что отразилось в его довольной полуулыбке. – Стейси оставила мне кучу контейнеров со всяким перед отъездом, чтобы я не голодал, но мне порой и до холодильника не дойти. 

– Ты совсем расклеился. Впрочем, я постараюсь это исправить, и все это здесь для того, чтобы помочь мне! – Кеннет развел руками над столом и с гордостью в голосе постучал ногтем по металлической крышке банки с вареньем. – Сам сварил, когда вечер свободный выдался. 

Когда у него не вышло открыть плотно закрученную крышку, Кеннет со вздохом протянул банку Люку и сам начал смешивать молоко с яйцами в миске. Без особого труда открыв банку и не встретив негативной реакции со стороны друга, Люк достал кусок булки и не скупясь намазал его вареньем, после чего откусил сразу треть тоста. 

– Пиздец как вкусно, Кеннет! – прочавкал тут же Люк, стоило ему как следует распробовать вкус варенья. Кеннет, польщенный и недовольный одновременно, пригрозил Холмсу венчиком.

– Ещё приятнее мне стало бы, если б ты сперва прожевал, а уже потом говорил. – Впрочем, по улыбке Кеннета было понятно, что претензия не имела особого значения, и сказал он так по большей части из-за привычки. Люк и сам это прекрасно понимал, а потому продолжил есть тост с вареньем и наблюдать за "кухонной магией", как он порой называл готовку Кеннета. Не доев часть тоста, Холмс недолго думая отдал его скулящему в ногах Хемаху и сделал себе новый. Получивший же угощение пёс проглотил булку не жуя и устроил голову на ноге Люка, виляя хвостом с требованием добавки в черных глазах. Следующий кусок булки отправился в пасть собаки незамедлительно. – Прекрати его подкармливать, он съел целую миску полчаса назад.

– Но Кеннет, как я могу отказать таким жалобным глазам? – Взяв пушистую морду собаки под ушами, Люк хорошенько его потрепал и почесал. Хемах приготовился вновь облизывать друга хозяина с ног до головы, но тот напоследок провел ладонью по мохнатому лбу и отогнал пса, бросив в угол кухни тост. – Вот говорят, что собаки на своих хозяев похожи, а ни черта ведь!

– Ты так в этом уверен? Думаешь, мы с ним не похожи? – Кеннет звучал так, будто Холмс задел его за живое. Добавив в почти готовое тесто ещё немного сахара, он отложил миску с венчиком и придвинул банку ближе к себе, а на Люка посмотрел большими жалобными глазами. – Люк, не корми больше собаку моим вареньем, пожалуйста.

Слово "пожалуйста" Кеннет ещё и протянул, окончательно выбивая и из сидящего практически бесшумный, но искренний смех: Люк широко улыбался, жмурясь и пряча часть лица в ладони. Кеннет вернулся к тесту только когда его друг отсмеялся и начал приглаживать свои волосы, которые, как он почувствовал, оказались в беспорядке после пробуждения.

Ловкими движениями Кеннет разжёг плиту и вытащил на свет божий сковороду, чтобы поставить ее нагреваться. Пока она стояла на огне, Фелпс быстро избавился от мусора, который возник в процессе готовки теста, налил и размазал по чугунной поверхности немного масла, успев также достать широкую тарелку для будущих блинов. Сковорода, правда, пришлась ему не по вкусу, о чем он сразу и заявил, когда закончил с приготовлениями.

– А какая, по-твоему, у меня должна быть сковородка? – спросил в ответ Холмс, поднявшийся для того, чтобы поставить греться воду в чайнике. Тот вскоре уместился на соседней от сковороды конфорке, и до сих пор улыбающийся Люк покрутил в пальцах спичечный коробок. 

– С антипригарным покрытием, чугун очень неудобный и требует масла, а еда из-за этого становится вреднее. – Кеннет налил первую порцию теста, когда масло начало скворчать, и вооружился деревянной лопаткой.

– Да брось, я все равно готовить не умею, а ты на чем угодно приготовишь вкусно. – Люк отмахнулся от чужого недовольства, а Кеннет шутливо вскинул брови.

– Предлагаешь готовить тебе до конца жизни? – Он перевернул блин и ухмыльнулся. – Извини, я тебе в жёнушки не нанимался.

После этих слов улыбка Люка чуть померкла, а на лице его отразилось закравшееся в сердце беспокойство. Решивший мельком глянуть на друга Фелпс замер, тут же прочувствовав перемену в его настрое. Люк потёр шею.

– Как раз насчёт этого, ха. Как удачно ты поднял эту тему. – Он отвёл взгляд в угол, будто бы ища поддержки у устроившегося там Хемаха, но пёс мирно посапывал, свернувшись в клубок. Оставалось разбираться со всем самому. – Видишь ли, я, эм, хотел кое-что предложить тебе. Я пойму, если ты откажешься, в последнее время я вел себя как свинья, но… это очень важно для меня, правда.

– Люк, я не понимаю, – со вздохом сказал Фелпс, оперевшись о край кухонной тумбы для опоры – пусть он и не знал, в чем была главная суть речи Люка, подобное нагнетание заставило его внутренне напрячься.

– Я сделал Стейси предложение около недели назад, – выпалил Люк, который сам не понимал, почему сказать это оказалось настолько тяжело. Горло будто бы сдавило, и, сглотнув, чтобы избавиться от этого чувства, он продолжил: – Но дело не совсем в этом. Кеннет, я был не самым лучшим другом, но… если ты позволишь, то я бы хотел видеть тебя своим шафером. 

– Хорошо.

Люк вскинулся, глядя на Кеннета удивлённо – тот ответил моментально, даже не раздумывая, будто бы Люк предложил ему прогуляться в следующую пятницу, а не стать шафером на его свадьбе. Заметив реакцию Холмса, Кеннет только пожал плечами и вернулся к блину, тут же сморщившись – подгорел.

– И надо было тебе весь этот цирк устраивать, сказал бы сразу. – Фелпс снял блин со сковороды и, подозвав Хемаха, отдал псу. Тот утащил неудавшуюся выпечку в облюбованный угол и начал отрывать от нее куски, а Кеннет тем временем начал печь второй блин. – Поздравляю, кстати. Удивительно, что не она сделала тебе предложение.

– Это ещё почему? – Люк, прежде пытавшийся прочувствовать произошедшую перемену в Кеннете, возмутился его словам и забыл о терзаемых его сомнениях. На пару секунд ему показалось, что с Фелпсом что-то не так, и его словам он не рад настолько, насколько хочет звучать. Разгадка была на поверхности, но Люк решил оставить рассуждения и втянуться в очередную шуточную перепалку, так и не поняв, что Кеннет просто перестал улыбаться.

– Потому что ты тормоз, Люк. 

Первый нормальный блин отправился на тарелку, а потянувшийся за ним Холмс получил лопаткой по рукам. Следом за блином поспел и чайник, и пока Кеннет жарил им завтрак – хотя для самого Фелпса был уже обед, – Люк решил заварить им чай.

– Так когда, говоришь, свадьба? – между делом спросил Кеннет, отпивая уже приготовленный чай с лимоном и кладя очередной блин в худеющую из-за Люка стопку. Тот снова сидел за столом и вовсю уплетал его стряпню, обильно намазывая варенье на блины и изредка выдавая "блять, горячо". 

– В следующем году, летом. Мы точно ещё не решили, но Стейси поехала разбирать этот вопрос с родителями, – проговорил Холмс, вытащив обожжённый палец изо рта и немного потряся рукой. Кеннет недовольно поджал губы, но прикрыл это кружкой с динозаврами, которую сжимал до побеления костяшек. – Скорее всего в июне или мае, если тепло будет. Она хочет провести медовый месяц в Форт-Лодердейле. 

– Неужели? А ты? – Кеннет спросил это, повернувшись к Люку спиной, чтобы снять со сковороды ещё один блин, и Холмс не обратил бы на это внимания, не раздайся бы после этого характерный шлепок о пол. Подняв взгляд, он увидел, как Кеннет отрешённо посмотрел на упавший блин, после чего сжал переносицу, уступил место своей собаке и молча вернулся к готовке.

– Ты знаешь, у меня с солнцем разговор короткий... Кеннет, у тебя все нормально? – Голос Люка звучал обеспокоенно, а сам он отложил недоеденный блин и начал сверлить взглядом расслабленные плечи друга. Кеннет обернулся и кивнул.

– Да, я просто немного не выспался – ночка выдалась непростая. – Махнув деревянной лопаткой, он перевел взгляд с друга на стоящий неподалеку радиоприемник и хитро сощурился, когда Люк понял его затею. – Но я знаю отличный способ взбодриться.

Щёлкнув переключателем и настроив приемник на необходимую волну, Кеннет в лёгком танце отошёл обратно к плите. Кухню наполнила ненавязчивая, но утягивающая в пляс мелодия рок-н-ролла, которой Фелпс и не думал сопротивляться: он направил на Люка лопатку и запел вместе со звучащим из радио голосом.

– В колокола церковные молодожены бьют скорей. – Тут же дожарившийся блин прямо со сковородки отправился на тарелку к Люку, после чего Кеннет вновь оттанцевал обратно к плите и поманил Холмса ладонью. – Се ля ви, что будет дальше — не гадай и даже не смей.

– Господи, Кеннет, серьезно? – проговорил Люк, смеясь и с лёгким восторгом наблюдая за другом, но все-таки поднялся из-за стола и протянул Фелпсу руку, присоединяясь к танцу.

– Порадуй старину Чака танцем, "Пьер". – Они отошли от плиты к окну, четко шагая в ритм, и на последних словах второго куплета Кеннет резко раскрыл занавески, впуская на кухню свет выглянувшего из-за облаков солнца. Люк неверяще посмотрел сперва за окно, а после на довольное лицо друга, спокойно напевающего строки песни. В свете солнца Кеннет больше не выглядел таким усталым, каким казался раньше, и даже темные круги под глазами не выделялись так, как прежде. 

– Ты что, вызвал солнце? – в шутку спросил он, хватаясь за руку Кеннета и резко поменявшись с ним местами перед очередным куплетом. Приняв игру, Кеннет сперва немного наклонился, допевая строку, а после отошёл назад, шагая от бедра и покачиваясь в такт музыке. 

– Я вызвал только улыбку, – ответил Кеннет, вновь подойдя к Люку и покрутившись с ним на одном месте под лучами солнца. Люк засмеялся в очередном повороте, как обычно жмурясь, в то время как на пару секунд с лица Кеннета улыбка сошла. 

Чак Берри продолжал петь на фоне, пока эти двое танцевали на кухне, и вторили их шагам строки:

– Это была свадьба юных, все желали дружных долгих дней. Было видно — Пьер влюблен в свою мадмуазель. – Снова крутясь с Кеннетом, Люк не заметил, как странно блеснули у того глаза. На секунду Фелпс сам крепко зажмурился, прогоняя наваждение, после чего широко улыбнулся Люку и допел: – В колокола церковные молодожены бьют скорей. Се ля ви, что будет дальше — не гадай и даже не смей.


	6. 1970

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Свадьба Люка.

Сегодня.

Поверить не могу, что это действительно сегодня. Моя свадьба. Я женюсь, черт возьми.

Это становится более реальным, когда я пытаюсь встать с кровати. Из-за волнения не спал всю ночь, ворочался — от скомкавшейся простыни у меня вмятины по всему телу остались. На шрамы чем-то похоже. Забавно.

Я раньше так дни рождения ждал. Тоже не мог заснуть за ночь до знаменательной даты, все представлял, что на этот раз мне свяжет бабушка, и какую туфту по акции из Costco дед мне вручит с видом, словно он прошел войну ради этого. Но грех жаловаться, набор с солдатиками был очень даже ничего. До сих пор нахожу их в разных углах дома.

Так, Люк, соберись! Какие к черту солдатики, у тебя свадьба сегодня, нужно подготовиться. Сколько там времени вообще?

Четыре утра.

А вообще, может быть, я ещё успею поспать. Если не проснусь вовремя – Кеннет меня разбудит. Он и так собирался зайти к восьми, сказал, что ему необходимо все проконтролировать. Мой костюм, парфюм, прическа, даже то, как я буду стоять у алтаря — он следит за всем. Будто это его свадьба, а не моя, ей богу.

Я не воспринимал его намерений всерьез, пока он не заставил меня репетировать мою стойку. То и дело дёргал меня, якобы у меня голова наклонена в бок, а ноги расставлены на несколько сантиметров шире, чем нужно. И я бы правда подумал, что он так неудачно шутит надо мной последние несколько месяцев, если бы из-за подготовки к свадьбе он не забывал спать. Трудоголик хренов.

Это _моя_ свадьба.

Может, поэтому он так старается? Не думаю, что для других он приложил бы столько же усилий. Разве что для Германа, они тоже близки. Я рад, что он смог приехать на свадьбу и мальчишник, мы давно не виделись. Смотрит он на меня после мальчишника, правда, странно, но я, хоть убей, не вспомню, чем он закончился. Видимо, я сказал что-то не то – не стоило так налегать на виски. Благо, Кеннет ведёт себя как обычно, значит, дело только в Германе. Разберусь с этим после свадьбы.

Интересно, стал бы Кеннет так же стараться ради своей свадьбы? Не уверен. Почему-то кажется, что не стал бы. Я вообще не могу представить его свадьбу, для него это слишком… обычно. Пытаюсь представить его во фраке у алтаря с какой-нибудь красавицей ему под стать, и ничего не выходит. Он не хочет улыбаться даже у меня в голове, а на место этой самой красавицы никто не встаёт. Не могу представить его с женщиной.

Черт, я сам же делаю хуже, когда думаю об этом, но так сложно не возвращаться к этому слону в комнате. Даже если Кеннет каким-то образом это игнорирует. Мне бы его равнодушие. Чувствую себя лжецом из-за этого: сказал тогда, что мне нет дела, а в итоге четыре года морочил себе голову этой херней. Ему все равно. Мне тоже должно быть все равно.

Я люблю Стейси.

А если попробовать иначе? Допустим, женщины и правда мимо. Если бы двое мужчин могли вступить в брак, как бы это выглядело?

Мне не нравится, что представить Кеннета с мужчиной проще, чем с женщиной, но это все ещё не то. Это слишком обезличенно, будто он за манекен выходит, а не за человека. Нужно кого-то настоящего.

Кеннет с Германом у алтаря смотрелся бы просто ужасно, нет. Это неправильно. Герман вроде встречался с какой-то брюнеткой в школьные годы, он не интересуется парнями. Да и это явно не то, что нужно Кеннету. Он все ещё не улыбается.

И чем я только занимаюсь? Не хватало ещё себя подставить ему в мужья. У меня сегодня свадьба. Со Стейси. Кеннет здесь вообще не при чем, он мой шафер. Помогает все организовать, следит за моим костюмом и стойкой и собирается будить меня в восемь. Однажды у него тоже будет свадьба, и точно не со мной. Меня это не интересует.

Хватит улыбаться, Кеннет.

***

Кеннет пришел не в восемь, а на десять минут раньше. Кажется, я удивил его тем, что не спал, он, видимо, рассчитывал снова будить меня. Впрочем, разницы особой не было, так как поднялся я не намного раньше, провалявшись на кровати все это время, и Кеннету пришлось проводить меня по всем кругам утреннего ада от умывания до завтрака. Он находит в этом какое-то садистское удовольствие, иначе я не понимаю, зачем постоянно меня дергать.

— Ты правую сторону чистил меньше левой на полминуты, — сказал он, опираясь о дверной косяк, а я едва не подавился пеной во рту от такого заявления. Кто вообще следит за этим? Ну, кроме него, конечно, вон зубищи какие. Их так хорошо видно, когда он улыбается… Блять, он действительно издевается надо мной.

Завтрак он приготовил, пока я мылся. Вроде понимаю, что это уже наглость с моей стороны, но не могу отказать ему в готовке даже простой яичницы с беконом. Кеннету это нравится, по нему видно. Да и не стал бы он делать нечто, что ему не по нраву, я его знаю.

Еда, как всегда, очень вкусная.

Не знаю почему, но мысль о фраке вгоняла меня в тоску. Не люблю я такие вещи, слишком уж они вычурные для меня. Думаю, к середине дня я совсем забуду о том, что на мне костюм стоимостью в половину моей зарплаты, но легче от того не становится. В нем нужно быть аккуратным, чего я никогда не умел. Мне это не требовалось. Моя работа совершенно не о том, что-то обязательно да перепачкается в грязи, пока я копаю. Только если свитер из секонд-хэнда не жалко выбросить или сделать половой тряпкой в случае чего, то вот фрак — нет. А я ведь ни разу больше его не надену.

Кеннет говорит, что я хорошо в нем смотрюсь. Ему виднее, он помогал мне подбирать фасон. Мне кажется, костюм меня полнит, но Кеннет заверяет меня в обратном. Все равно он смотрелся бы в костюме куда лучше, я более чем уверен. Интересно, в чем он придет на мою свадьбу? Говорит, ничего особенного. Разумеется.

— Как там Стейси? — спрашиваю между делом. Кеннет как раз помогал мне надеть пиджак — мне было страшно лишний раз разводить руки, пускай рубашка и не была настолько обтягивающей, чтобы разойтись по швам от любого моего движения. Просто во избежание. Кеннет все равно не против.

— Тоже собирается, ее отец этим занят, — равнодушно сказал он, резко расправляя черную ткань на моих плечах. От мысли о Стейси в свадебном платье невольно вздыхаю.

— Интересно, какое платье она выбрала? Хочется знать, на что ушла вторая половина моих денег. — Я пытаюсь пошутить, но Кеннет даже не улыбнулся. Да уж, действительно не особо смешно — свадебное платье даже менее практично, чем мой фрак.

— Какая разница, все равно до церемонии ты ее не увидишь, — в его голосе слышно раздражение, которое я могу понять. Кеннет не только шафер, он ещё и священник на свадьбе, и перспектива работать на празднике не особо радужная. Но с другой стороны, он ведь будет заключать мой брак, это должно быть намного проще. Я не против какой-нибудь выходки на церемонии, всё-таки это счастливый день. Не хотелось бы, чтоб всё было излишне серьезным и сухим, как на похоронах. Свадьба — праздник жизни. Это мой праздник.

Но Кеннет наверняка подойдёт к этому так же, как и к остальной подготовке. Он хочет, чтобы все прошло идеально, хотя это и не требуется. Может, Стейси его попросила? Вот она не против, чтоб все шло по правилам. Если что-то случится с церковной частью, она точно убьет меня. «Как ты позволил своему дружку испортить церемонию?» скажет она, или что-то в этом духе. Для нее это кощунство, так что лучше чтоб все действительно прошло чинно, мирно.

И Кеннет не мой дружок.

Он как раз затянул бабочку на моей шее, выдвинув губу в раздумьях. Смотрит на меня оценивающе и чешет обросший за последние годы подбородок, будто перед ним не я, а паззл какой-то.

Бородка ему даже идёт. Он мне однажды сказал, что нормальную бороду только через свой труп отрастит, мол, неудобно с усами, но я прекрасно понимаю, в чём настоящая проблема. Так странно, что он, будучи на год младше меня, выглядит лет на десять старше. Кого не спросишь – все думают, что ему лет тридцать с лишним, хотя через полгода ему всего двадцать четыре стукнет. Борода его ещё сильнее состарит, так что к черту. И так хорошо.

В итоге Кеннет поправил бабочку, снова окинул меня взглядом с ног до головы и довольно кивнул. Я тут же повернулся к зеркалу, чтобы посмотреть на результат нашей работы, и невольно улыбнулся отразившемуся вместе со мной Кеннету. Получилось не так плохо, как я представлял. Даже на пингвина не похож, хотя этот раздвоенный хвост у пиджака меня смущал.

В костюме было странно, но в какой-то степени даже приятно. На секунду показалось, что я не простой смотритель кладбища, а важный господин из начала века — для полноты картины не хватало только Стейси в таком узком платье в несколько слоев. Такое чувство… практически завораживающее. Как, однако, одежда может преобразить. Хорошо.

— Недурно, — проговорил мне Кеннет практически на ухо, чего я совсем не ожидал. В отражении его прекрасно видно, но я слишком ушел в свои мысли и осмотр фрака, чтобы заметить его движение за моим плечом. Кто угодно на моем месте вздрогнул бы, а ему смешно: стоит, смотрит мне в глаза через зеркало и ухмыляется. — Непривычно видеть тебя в нормальной одежде.

— И вся моя одежда нормальная, опять ты начинаешь. — Я отпихнул эту самодовольную морду от себя и ткнул пальцем ему в грудь от досады. Свитера ему мои не нравятся, зараза. — Ты бы сам оделся к церемонии, или ты прямо так будешь у алтаря стоять?

Кеннет поморщился и отошёл на пару шагов, а я наконец смог нормально вдохнуть. Кажется, я перестал дышать на мгновение. Воздух вокруг пропитался запахом ладана и цитрусов — обычный одеколон Кеннета. Он всегда был таким ярким?

— Мне сегодня дважды переодеваться, дай спокойно походить без этого проклятого воротничка ещё немного. — Сперва я не понял, о чем он говорил, но ему не пришлось пояснять. Точно, не будет же он сидеть на банкете в церковном облачении.

Сразу вспомнились слова Кеннета. И вовсе я не тормоз.

— Как скажешь, ворчун. — Он сразу вскинул бровь, ожидая от меня оправданий за такое обращение, но неожиданно меня будто сковало. Я хотел отшутиться снова, мне было нужно это сделать, однако слова встали поперек горла. Я не понимаю, картинка не складывается в голове. Он опять делает это?

Притворяется, что ему не насрать. Я ведь вижу, что он не хочет этого. Улыбается через силу, недовольный всем, а лицо пустое, когда ему кажется, что его никто не видит. Но я не слепой, Кеннет, а ты не такой особенный. Я тоже могу видеть вещи вокруг. Я вижу, что ты не рад этому дню. Почему?

Почему ты не можешь разделить мое счастье?

— Ты не похож на счастливца. — Его голос прозвучал неожиданно и резко. Кажется, я заговорил вслух. Блять. Кеннет выглядит раздраженным, а у меня скулы сводит. Я ещё и зубы сжал, прекрасно.

— Я счастлив, Кеннет. — Его имя не должно было звучать так. Как ругательство. Я не хочу ссориться с ним, особенно в такой день, но если я не поговорю об этом сейчас, то просто взорвусь. С ним всегда так чертовски сложно! — Может, и ты однажды будешь, если вытащишь палку из задницы.

— Только если из твоей.

Я даже ответить не успеваю, как он неведомым образом пресекает любые мои слова без каких-либо действий. Один его вид, от которого у меня пальцы начинают подрагивать, заставляет держать язык за зубами. Удивительно, что мне так легко удалось его разозлить, но в то же время так захватывающе. Что-то в его лице неуловимо меняется, становится острее, опаснее. _Живее_. Я практически вижу, как его сраная маска даёт трещину.

А ещё я вижу, что ему больше не все равно.

Его улыбка пугает в таких обстоятельствах, она неправильна. Все его выражение лица неправильно, оно противоречит действительности.

— Я знаю, что ты зол. Зачем скрывать это от меня, когда уже поздно? — Я отвернулся, но все равно видел его, только теперь уже в зеркале. Меня самого начинало злить происходящее. — Неужели так сложно вести себя естественно?

— Ты не хочешь этого, дружище. — Кеннет вздыхает, и через секунду он выглядит точно так же, как и прежде, будто последних пяти минут не было и в помине. — Пойду проверю церковь, приходи как будешь готов.

Он ушел, а я остался стоять у зеркала. Фрак перестал мне нравиться, хотелось содрать его с себя и порвать на клочки, но вместо этого я просто ударил по зеркалу. Оно осталось целым, а рука неприятно заныла. Что же я, блять, делаю? Ссориться со своим шафером в день свадьбы.

Может, даже хорошо, что Кеннет вечно держит лицо. Иногда мне не хватает его благоразумия.

***

Со стороны Стейси гостей было много, и это мягко сказано. Сказал бы точнее, но ругаться в церкви при ее родне себе дороже. Вся ее половина скамеек заполнена родственниками и какими-то друзьями, о которых я даже не слышал, а с моей стороны человек десять от силы: Герман с его зеленоволосой подругой-хиппи, кузен с женой, да пара школьных друзей. В этой толпе постоянно пытаюсь найти Кеннета, но в этом нет смысла — он стоит за мной, у алтаря.

Мы и правда здесь. Стейси войдёт с минуты на минуту, и все начнется.

У меня дрожат колени.

Но пока ничего ещё не случилось, гости спокойно переговариваются и обсуждают свадьбу. И меня. Мне неуютно под их взглядами, некоторым я даже не нравлюсь — например, матери Стейси. Мне она тоже не нравится, чего греха таить, но ее взгляд все равно нервирует. Может, она настраивает остальных гостей против меня? Нет, глупости какие, зачем ей это делать в день свадьбы дочери?

Она шепчется со своей подругой, и та сразу смотрит на меня. Речь точно обо мне.

Невыносимо.

— Люк, могу я спросить?.. — Тихий голос Кеннета вырывает меня из неприятных мыслей, мне сразу становится спокойнее. Он рядом и всегда на моей стороне. Я слегка поворачиваюсь к нему одной лишь головой и киваю, а он неуверенно поджимает губы. — Что делать, если я не помню речь венчания?

Это настолько абсурдно, что я прыскаю. Кеннет, который чего-то не помнит, конечно. Отличная попытка, дружище, ты действительно поднял мне настроение.

— Да придумай что-нибудь, из твоих уст что угодно будет звучать значимо и официально, — отшучиваюсь и улыбаюсь ему. У него странное лицо. Непонятно почему, но мне не по себе. Спрашивать времени уже нет — заиграла музыка, а значит, сейчас войдёт Стейси. О, Боже.

Иногда неприятнее всего не оправдывать собственных ожиданий. Упускать какую-то возможность, о которой мечтал чуть ли не с детства. Когда-то я даже свечки на дне рождения задувал с желанием найти «ту самую», и чтоб свадьба была красивая-красивая, и торт большой, и гостей много. А сейчас смотрю на это все, понимаю, что желание-то исполнилось, да только не чувствую я нужной радости. Только послевкусие от нее, и обиду. На себя.

А может, херня это все, как в фильмах показывают. Когда невеста проходит по лепесткам к алтарю, а жених светится от счастья и гордости и глаз отвести не может. Я улыбаюсь, чувствую это прекрасно, но мне кажется, что улыбка эта слишком широкая. Не настолько я восторгаюсь происходящим.

« _И ещё мне что-то говорил_ », — Кеннет молчит, но я слышу его язвительный комментарий у себя в голове. Прямо как настоящий. — « _Неужели так сложно вести себя естественно, Люк?_ »

Да уж, ты, как всегда, прав, Кеннет. Заебало.

Стейси встала напротив меня, а я наконец смог сосредоточиться, чтобы осмотреть ее. Платье пышное, белое. Хотя какое ещё оно должно быть, если не белое? Люк, приди в себя. Она нацепила фату. Если я запутаюсь в ней, это будет такой провал, от которого я до конца жизни не оправлюсь.

Я в церкви, доме Господнем… Если Ты реально есть, дай мне грёбаных сил.

Стейси очень славная в таком наряде. Она всегда такая, но сейчас это вершина. Никогда ее такой не видел. Ещё немного – и она будет светиться от счастья, обойдя по яркости все эти стразы. Из-за фаты лицо разглядеть немного трудно, но ее улыбка превосходно видна. Она мягкая, в меру широкая. Стейси всегда так улыбается, когда сильно рада чему-то. Например, новому пальто или сумочке. Или моему предложению остаться на ночь. Или свадьбе.

Очень славная.

Хотя пышные платья ей не к лицу, узкое подошло бы больше.

Все вокруг затихает, внезапно наступившая тишина оглушает. Кеннет начинает зачитывать речь, и я не сразу понимаю, что это действительно не классическое венчание. Похоже, но всё-таки не совсем то. Прямо как моя радость сейчас. Улыбаюсь шире вовсе не из-за этого.

Краем глаза вижу, что родственники Стейси немного недовольны. Ей все равно, она не может оторвать от меня глаз. Как она может быть так спокойна? Ещё немного – и мои колени точно подкосятся, ноги будто бы ватные.

— Если кто-либо из присутствующих знает причины, по которым это не может произойти, — голос Кеннета все такой же странный, но никто этого не замечает. Никто не знает его так, как я. Возможно, Герман, но я не вижу его и не хочу видеть. _Я_ чувствую странность, не он. Это моя свадьба, — пусть скажет сейчас или вечно хранит молчание.

Он даёт собравшимся несколько секунд, и я мысленно готовлюсь к пронзительному крику « _Протестую!_ ». Этого, конечно, не происходит. Искоса поглядываю на Кеннета, но он смотрит куда-то выше нас, на мгновение закусывает губу. Наверно, думает о продолжении речи, он ведь импровизирует. Странно, что тут он не подготовился так же тщательно, как со всем остальным. Я ожидал от него идеала.

— Поскольку ни на что не было указано, что могло бы воспрепятствовать этому брачному союзу, я спрашиваю тебя, Люк, — Я открыто повернулся к Кеннету, но по его взгляду я понял, что этого делать не стоило. Будь у него возможность, он бы сказал « _Нужно смотреть на невесту, а не на священника, кретин_ ». Невольно проверяю правильность своей стойки — вроде все так, как учил, — согласен ли ты взять в жены Стейси?

Кеннет сделал паузу, и я практически собрался ответить, как он продолжил. Точно, там ведь ещё про жизнь, смерть, любовь и прочее, как я мог забыть.

— Будешь ли ты любить, уважать и нежно заботиться о ней, и клянешься ли ты хранить брачные узы в святости и нерушимости, пока смерть не разлучит вас?

— Клянусь, — отвечаю я, но сказать отчего-то хочется совсем другое.

Почему ты так странно звучишь, Кеннет?

— …клянешься ли ты хранить брачные узы в святости и нерушимости, пока смерть не разлучит вас? — спрашивает он у Стейси, и она повторяет мой ответ, становясь ещё более довольной. Тут же Кеннет протягивает нам подушку с кольцами. Проклятье.

Улыбка Стейси становится немного хитрее, когда я надеваю кольцо на ее палец. Она чувствует, как у меня дрожат руки, я с трудом надел кольцо с первого раза. Ей куда проще с этим, она просто счастлива. Я что, один тут на нервах?

Золото холодное, но вместе с мягкими руками Стейси оно даже успокаивает. Мы обменялись кольцами. Мы это сделали.

— Властью, данной мне Богом, я объявляю вас мужем и женой. Жених может поцеловать невесту.

Кеннет разрешает мне целовать мою уже жену, дожили.

Я все же смог аккуратно убрать фату, после колец такое спокойствие накатило… Приятно. Без полупрозрачной тряпки лицо Стейси стало ещё прекраснее, не могу налюбоваться. И все эти переживания в начале не стоили ничего, ведь я счастлив. Просто не сразу удалось все прочувствовать. Я счастлив, и я хочу поцеловать ее. Свою жену.

Она во всем такая мягкая, до сих пор не могу привыкнуть. Губы теплые, контраст с кольцом — оно ещё не нагрелось. И вроде целуемся далеко не в первый раз, но сейчас это так ново, необычно. Раньше она не была моей женой.

А что изменилось? Появилось кольцо на пальце, расписка в паспорте, да и все. Почему оно воспринимается совершенно иначе, если мы просто постояли пятнадцать минут в церкви? Все ведь как обычно: те же губы, те же щеки, то же лицо. Та же Стейси. Жена и жена, подумаешь. Странно было искать в этом нечто сакральное. После поцелуя вся эйфория прошла.

Шум гостей донёсся до меня не сразу. Оказывается, они аплодировали. Тут же снова заиграла музыка, все повскакивали со своих мест. Многие из них кажутся счастливее меня.

Стейси потянула меня к выходу, дальше по плану шла поездка по городу. Я не сопротивлялся, мне хотелось выйти из церкви как можно скорее. Только обернулся на зал, стоя уже в дверях: гости медленно выбирались из рядов скамеек, собираясь идти за нами на улицу, и только Кеннет остался стоять у алтаря. Он смотрел в пол, оперся о камень и рассматривал свои ботинки, будто ничего интереснее в храме не было. Наверное, для него так и есть. Стейси вновь дернула меня на улицу, я отвернулся от Кеннета и улыбнулся ей. Нас ждал автомобиль без крыши и целый час в центре города. Это все, что меня волнует.

Я не хочу знать, почему Кеннет такой странный.

***

Провести банкет на открытом воздухе было отличной идеей, день выдался что надо. Конец июня, а погода в меру жаркая, чтобы гостям было комфортно в их платьях и костюмах, и они не парились от солнца. Мы расставили шатры за церковью, чтобы хорошо был виден город. Столы предусмотрительно расставили так, чтобы никто не смотрел на кладбище, кроме нас со Стейси. Это наш дом — теперь и ее тоже. А мне так попросту спокойнее.

Это тоже была идея Кеннета. Когда надо, он всегда найдет способ сэкономить мои деньги, всё-таки ресторан на столько человек я бы не потянул. Только боюсь представить, сколько из предложенных блюд он приготовил сам, а сколько заказал. Зная его, могу предположить, что ресторанная еда досталась разве что совсем уж дальним родственникам и не самым желанным гостям. Например, моему кузену. Мне не нравится, как его жена смотрит на мои столовые приборы.

В который раз Кеннет отвлекает меня от мысли, правда, теперь уже звоном вилки по бокалу. Он сидел за нашим столом со Стейси, по левую руку от меня, а когда собравшиеся затихли — поднялся. Пока мы ездили по городу, он успел переодеться, и, черт возьми, он снова выглядит лучше меня в этом своем белом пиджаке. Ладно, привычное дело.

Видимо, он собрался произносить тост.

— Минуту внимания! — Он убедился, что все его слышат, и положил вилку на стол. Я знал, что улыбка на его лице не настоящая. Ему не по душе все эти люди перед ним, не по душе произносить речи, но того требовали правила. Думаю, он хотел поговорить со мной и Стейси наедине, не на толпу. Я бы тоже этого хотел. — Я постараюсь не отнимать у вас много времени. Всем нам понятно, что собрались мы здесь не ради тостов, они отвлекают от главного, не так ли?

Как всегда не может удержаться от своих едких замечаний. Впрочем, это даже сработало: наш общий школьный знакомый стыдливо отложил вилку и перестал жевать.

« _Я всегда знаю, как привлечь к себе внимание, Люк_ ».

Конечно, Кеннет, как скажешь.

Тебе сейчас тост произносить, уйди из моей головы.

— Если кто-то из вас, кто знает меня, ожидает с моей стороны высокопарных монологов с рассуждениями о будущем молодоженов, то ты ошибаешься, Люк. — Он выразительно посмотрел на меня, потому что, кроме меня, никто не ждал подобного. Даже чертов Герман. — Мне нечего пожелать тебе и твоей замечательной жене, Люк. Знаешь, кого я вижу, глядя на тебя?

У меня руки вспотели от его тона. Такой притворно спокойный, как у хищника. Сложно не сравнивать, когда все, на что ты можешь смотреть, — это чертовски острые зубы. Как у человека могут быть такие? Ещё и сердце забилось как бешеное. Проклятье, Люк, ты снова не собран. Не начнет же он поливать меня грязью перед всей родней и друзьями?

Кого я обманываю, он и так может.

— Нет? — ответил я неуверенно, когда пауза несколько затянулась — он ожидал от меня какой-то реакции, но я просто пялился на него, словно он загнал меня в угол. От моих слов он вздохнул и дёрнул рукой с бокалом, отчего шампанское встряхнулось. Надо отвлечься, но я не могу отвести взгляда.

— Я вижу друга, Люк. Счастливого друга. Ты здоров, молод. У тебя есть дом, любимая работа, неплохой достаток, а теперь ещё и жена. Стейси, насколько я знаю, тоже не обделена этим, а работу с ее мозгами найти не сложно. Любой из присутствующих может пожелать счастья и здоровья, кто-то, возможно, завидует тому, что у тебя есть сейчас, — На секунду Кеннет замер, сжал ножку бокала до побеления костяшек и тут же расслабился. В этот момент он смотрел сквозь меня, что-то резко выбило его из разговора. Неужели он завидует мне? — но суть в том, Люк, что это действительно так. У тебя все есть, и я за тебя рад.

Неожиданно он улыбнулся, а с меня спало странное наваждение. Я и забыл, что здесь помимо нас было полсотни человек — меня волновала лишь тоска в его голосе. Я не понимаю, Кеннет. Не понимаю, тебе все равно или нет?

— Хотя, одно пожелание у меня все-таки есть. — Кеннет покрутил свой бокал и усмехнулся так, что мне самому стало горько. Стейси пришлось дёрнуть меня за рукав, когда он собрался закончить тост. — Будьте довольны своим счастьем. Цените то, что у вас есть.

Шатер наполнился звоном стекла и громкими поздравлениями от других гостей. Я потянулся к Кеннету со своим бокалом, чтобы разделить тост, но он только посмотрел на меня странно и отпил немного шампанского. Садиться он не собирался, и я занервничал, когда он отставил бокал. Пальцы сами вцепились в его рукав.

— Я буду скучать по старым временам. — От его слов стало ещё горше. Почему это звучит как прощание, Кеннет? — А вы… Всегда будьте довольны. Мне жаль, что я не могу остаться до конца, у меня слишком много дел.

Он мягко освободился из моего захвата, а я поджал губы от внезапно накатившей обиды. Кажется, это отразилось на моем лице слишком ярко.

— Что может быть важнее моей свадьбы, Кеннет? — я спросил его тихо, чтоб никто кроме него не услышал. — Мы ведь друзья! Кроме тебя и Стейси мне ближе никого нет!

— В том и суть, Люк. Это _твоя_ свадьба. Я сделал все, что мог.

Он ушел. Он просто взял и ушел, оставив меня без шафера на гребаной свадьбе! Просто выскользнул из шатра и пошел к церкви, будто не было этих месяцев подготовки, выбора костюма с парфюмом, репетиций моей стойки у алтаря. Кто-то потянул меня за руку, и мне захотелось крикнуть как следует, чтобы выпустить пар. Нет, нельзя, это Стейси.

Нужно успокоиться.

Сегодня моя свадьба. Мой день, мой праздник. Мне не нужен Кеннет, чтобы получать удовольствие от происходящего. Сегодня я справлюсь без него. В будущем я справлюсь без него. Я со всем разберусь сам. Я счастлив, Кеннет.

 _Я доволен_.


	7. 1973

И всё-таки я был прав. Не знаю, чего я ожидал от семейной жизни, но сейчас, оглядываясь на несколько лет назад, мне хочется как следует себя треснуть. Заставить подумать ещё раз, может. Глупо всё вышло. Впрочем, как и всегда, Люк, ты ведь тупой.

Каждый раз от признания этого во рту становится кисло.

Но навязанные кинофильмами стереотипы отлично сыграли свою роль. Это немного смягчает мою вину, если таковая имеется. От своих знакомых однажды услышал, что в фильмах семьи намеренно такие показывают. Лощёные, приятные глазу, неестественные. Красавица-жена денно и нощно оберегает уютное гнёздышко, расхаживая в платье с широкой юбкой и фартуком, а муж — типичный работяга в костюме и с новеньким «Шевроле». Утро их обязательно начинается с газеты и приготовленного женой завтрака, а вечером их ждёт совместный просмотр телевизора после рабочего дня мужа. Приятная картинка в голове выстраивается, не так ли? Спокойная, обыденная жизнь. Нормальная.

У нас со Стейси всё оказалось не так. С моей стороны и вправду глупо было считать, что после свадьбы всё станет именно так, как показывали по телевизору, но эта ужасная во всех отношениях идея теплилась во мне до самого конца. Конец этот наступил через месяц после свадьбы, когда мы вернулись из медового месяца. Стейси понадобился всего день, чтобы влиться в привычную рутину и с утра пораньше упорхнуть к себе на работу до самого вечера, ещё до того, как я проснулся. А я… Ну, что я — мне до работы пять метров с порога дома. И никакого завтрака с газетой.

После медового месяца всё встало на свои места, даже слишком: мы жили точно так же, как и до свадьбы. Мысль эта, как бы мне ни хотелось её прогнать и умаслить свою совесть, была здравой. Я и в тот день не мог перестать думать о смысле всего происходящего, но мне понадобилось ощутить эту стабильность целиком и полностью, чтобы наконец осознать всю иронию судьбы. Ничего не изменилось, будто свадьбы в помине не было. Нахуя, спрашивается, мы тратили столько денег?

Из-за этой неопределённости я чувствую себя странно. Наверно, я похож на маленького ребёнка, который на всё спрашивает «зачем» и «почему». Пора бы привыкнуть, что есть очевидные для каждого человека вещи, не требующие какого-либо объяснения. Свадьба, рождение ребёнка, смерть. Знаете, вечные вещи такие, без которых никуда. Фундаментальные, как сказал бы Кеннет. И точно — это такой фундамент, на котором строится вся твоя дальнейшая жизнь. И если ты не примешь этого, твой дом просто развалится.

Мой фундамент должен быть крепким.

На фоне этих навязчивых мыслей я стал несколько внимательнее, хотя вполне вероятнее, что у меня просто развилась паранойя. Для полноты картины не хватает только поверить в какую-нибудь теорию заговора о пришельцах. Порой смотрю на ту же Гарсия и начинаю сомневаться, что инопланетян не существует: кем нужно быть, чтобы успевать следить за огромным домом и этим лысым в довесок? Ещё и со Стейси умудряется как-то общаться в свободное время, и чёрт его знает, откуда это время вообще берётся. Прямо как Кеннет.

Всё дело в Стейси, она ведёт себя странно. Это не выбивается из нашей привычной размеренности, просто иногда она… смотрит. Выжидающе так, будто я что-то обещал ей и теперь резину тяну. Говорить ничего она, естественно, не собирается, пока я сам не подниму эту тему, но я не представляю, как это сделать. «Дорогая, я заметил, что в последнее время ты смотришь на меня». После такого она наконец разочаруется во мне и подаст на развод, я уверен.

— Ты чего такой бука? — внезапно спросила она у меня над головой, и я резко развернулся на диване, схватившись за его спинку. Стейси только засмеялась с моей реакции, а я мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. Будто она меня от чего непристойного оторвала, ей богу.

— Да так, задумался просто, — улыбнулся ей, чтоб успокоить, но она явно заинтересовалась — или просто попыталась быть вежливой. Не знаю, есть ли ей дело.

«Просто нечасто можно увидеть тебя думающим, дружище», — Кеннет в мыслях привычно съязвил, и я невольно закусил губу. Мой внутренний голос время от времени выдаёт что-то подобное, и это больше походит на пинок от подсознания, нежели на нормальный разговор с Кеннетом. Чёрт, а я ведь не видел его больше недели.

— О чём?

Опять я задумался посреди разговора. Стейси аж пришлось озвучить свой очевидный вопрос, чтобы я уже среагировал. Прости, дорогая, твой муж слишком много витает в облаках.

— Обо всём сразу. О жизни и о нас с тобой. — Она хихикнула в ответ. Я вроде не говорил ничего смешного, чтобы она смеялась. Видимо, пытается поддержать видимость своего интереса и просто выдаёт случайные звуки, чтобы не обидеть.

Хватит уже параноить, Люк, достал.

— Я просто хочу знать… Милая, ты ведь счастлива?

Она убрала руки с моих плеч, и меня сковало. Молодец, кретин, и зачем ты только это начал? Будто не мог догадаться, что после такого странного вопроса она не подумает лишнего. А может, она уже всё поняла? Меня выбрала такая потрясающая девушка, а я всё никак успокоиться не могу.

Диван неожиданно прогнулся рядом со мной. Пока до меня доходило, что я от страха задержал дыхание, Стейси положила мне голову на плечо и обняла. Кто бы мог подумать, что от фиалковых волос будет пахнуть фиалками.

— Конечно я счастлива, малыш. Ещё бы я не была, с таким-то мужем. — Она быстро поцеловала меня в щёку и снова хихикнула, когда я зарделся. Подобное уже давно перестало быть наивно-смущающим, как это обычно у молодых бывает, это скорее стыд. Лишь бы не спросила у меня того же. — А знаешь, что сделает меня ещё счастливее?

— Что, дорогая? — мысленно я выдохнул — не спросила.

— Если мы, наконец, купим тот телевизор.

Я уже и забыл об этом чуде техники. Нашли со Стейси с неделю назад в магазине, сразу зацепились за скидку, но даже с ней сумма выходила больше, чем мы могли себе позволить. Ненамного, что особенно обидно.

— Так ка́к мы его купим-то? Я сам хочу, но… — Я развёл руками, но Стейси не была впечатлена моим доводом. По её лицу было понятно, что этот телевизор мы всё-таки купим неведомо каким образом.

— А этот твой друг, он мог бы одолжить немного? Сколько нам не хватает, двадцать? Представь, как он будет смотреться в гостиной-

— Подожди, ты сейчас о Кеннете? — Я закусил губу, но Стейси неодобрительно посмотрела на меня и ткнула в подбородок. Сколько пытаюсь избавиться от этой привычки, а всё никак не получается. Кеннет раньше говорил, что если я не прекращу, то к старости губы будут похожи на фарш. До сих пор не знаю, правду ли он сказал, или просто пытался так меня отучить.

— Да сдался мне твой Кеннет, я про телевизор говорю. Может быть вазу сверху поставить? Не, лучше не стоит, упадет ещё. — Её поток сознания унёсся обратно к некупленному телевизору, на который у нас даже денег ещё нет, и я понял, что спрашивать что-то у неё бесполезно. Естественно, она имела в виду Кеннета, с которым я не виделся уже хрен знает сколько времени. Кажется, в последний раз я заприметил его на пороге его дома дня три назад, и выглядел он неважно. Если бы я шёл без Стейси, то заглянул бы. — Так что, сходишь?

— Схожу. — Я выбрался из её объятий, безбожно прослушав все её планы на новый телевизор. Похоже, она рада куда сильнее, чем я: мне всё равно, в каком углу он будет стоять и что мы положим на соседнюю тумбу для контраста. Но я всё-таки возлагаю на это небольшую надежду.

Кто знает, может с такой обновкой что-нибудь да изменится?

***

Не уверен, куда я так решительно направился, закончив наше обсуждение со Стейси. Предполагается, что вернусь я уже с телевизором, потому что скидка должна закончиться со дня на день, но в местонахождении Кеннета я был не уверен. Раньше я знал его расписание чуть ли не наизусть и всегда был в курсе, чем он занят в определенное время, но с годами он, очевидно, перестроился.

Он до сих пор работал в церкви, но со стопроцентной уверенностью его можно было там застать только утром во время службы. В остальное время он либо находится в какой-нибудь келье — или как это называется, — либо врёт, что торчит в церкви круглые сутки. Не знаю только, могу ли я посещать нерелигиозную часть церкви, но если допустить, что я по делу, то, наверное, да.

Пожалуйста, лишь бы он просто сидел у себя дома.

Я как-то упустил тот момент, когда Кеннет решил исчезнуть. С каждым днём я всё меньше верю в его сверхзанятость, особенно когда вижу его спокойно обрезающим кусты с его типичной щепетильностью. Стал бы до жопы занятой человек чуть ли не по линеечке выверять длину листьев на своих кустах? Нет! Стоит попробовать поговорить с Германом.

— Кеннет! — Я нажал на дверной звонок и пару раз стукнул в дверь, чтоб наверняка. Внутри дома было тихо, и мой крик никак этого не изменил, а оттого я невольно дёрнулся от двери, когда она ни с того ни с сего открылась. Кеннет стоял на пороге и пытался, похоже, разглядеть меня сквозь слипающиеся веки. Разглядеть и прожечь взглядом.

— Je ne t'attendais p-pas. — Я с трудом расслышал его, но даже если бы он говорил ясно и чётко, то всё равно я ничего бы не понял. Проговорив это нечто себе под нос, Кеннет устало провёл ладонью по лицу и выжидающе уставился на меня, словно только что не выдал очевидное ругательство на французском. Хотя, возможно, это не было ругательством, просто с таким лицом только посылать куда подальше и можно.

— Я тебя не понял, повтори? — попросил я осторожно, заставив себя оторвать взгляд от почти что целиком расстёгнутой рубашки. Вот ведь надо ему ходить нараспашку, чтоб его.

После моих слов он нахмурился ещё сильнее и завис на пару секунд. Я понадеялся, что он просто прокрутил последнюю минуту в голове ещё раз, чтобы осознать свою оговорку, но куда вероятнее было то, что он ненадолго забыл, как говорить.

— Я… — Он посмотрел на меня с немым вопросом, и я кивнул, что понял его, — не жд-да-да-ал тебя. Чёрт…

— Что с тобой? Ты пьяный, что ли? — В ответ он справедливо покрутил пальцем у виска, после чего его рука нервно задёргалась. С раздражением он схватился за запястье, чтобы остановить тремор.

— Не выспался. Чего хотел?

— И как долго длилось твоё «не выспался»? Мои клиенты и то живее тебя выглядят!

Кеннет фыркнул и снова завис — теперь он считал. Я начал бояться, что скоро он забудет как ходить или дышать, но, к счастью, обошлось.

— Не знаю. Сейчас ве-ведь вторник? — От вида заикающегося Кеннета мне стало настолько не по себе, что я не сразу осознал суть его слов. Бесцеремонно я схватил его за локоть и потащил внутрь дома, не чувствуя никакого сопротивления, и оттого стало ещё неприятнее. В обычном состоянии Кеннет точно возмутился бы.

— Сегодня пятница, чтоб тебя! — Я усадил его на диван, практически вдавив его в мягкую сидушку, и его голова безвольно качнулась вперёд-назад. При ярком желтоватом свете в комнате его лицо выглядело ещё болезненнее, а мешки под глазами больше напоминали оставленные кем-то фингалы. Но, учитывая его состояние, я бы не удивился, если б Кеннет на самом деле не вписался в какой-нибудь угол — дважды.

— А, ну ладно, — равнодушно сказал он, после чего совершил попытку встать с дивана, но я ему не позволил.

— Ты совсем уже, Кеннет? Почему ты не спал так долго? — На мой громкий голос отозвался только Хемах, которого я, по всей видимости, разбудил. Пёс очень удачно подошёл, чтобы я смог пристыдить его хозяина. — Вот, даже твоя собака понимает, что надо спать, почему ты не можешь? Хороший мальчик, привет.

Я на секунду отвлекся, чтобы потрепать довольного моим визитом Хемаха между ушей, после чего Кеннет на автомате привлек его к себе и зарылся пальцами в мех на боках. Тишину после моих вопросов нарушало только дыхание собаки и глухой стук хвоста о пол. Прошло больше минуты в такой обстановке, прежде чем я начал чувствовать себя неловко.

— Кеннет! — Я практически рявкнул его имя, чем вызвал в нём дрожь, а затем и раздражение. Тело явно не хотело его слушаться, но показывать это мне ему не нравилось ещё сильнее.

— Я был занят. У меня… исследование. — Пока я стоял и пытался выдать что-то помимо гневных криков, Кеннет подался вперёд и обнял Хемаха, ткнувшись лицом в густую шерсть на загривке. После такого я смог только вздохнуть, злость как рукой сняло. — К тому же я всегда хотел п-по-опробовать. Да блять.

— О чём ты? — Я сел рядом и окинул взглядом гостиную. В центр комнаты до сих пор смотреть сложно: постоянно кажется, что там лежит свёрток из мусорных мешков. Приходится себя заставлять, просто чтобы убедиться в обратном и успокоиться.

А ведь Кеннет живёт в этом доме. Каждый день ходит по этому месту, иногда находит отцовские вещи. Всё вокруг даже спустя шесть лет может напоминать ему об этом… Да что это я вообще задумался о таком? Что было, то прошло. Главное, что Кеннету стало легче без отца.

— Это как исследование внутри д-другого исследования. — Он поднял голову и почесал Хемаха под челюстью. Прежде чем пёс окончательно превратился в довольную лужу, Кеннет его отпустил и с завыванием зевнул. Я сделал то же самое, пускай спать и не хотелось — слишком уж заразно. — Голова сейчас работает на спадах и подъёмах. Я либо устраиваю мозговой штурм, либо ужасно торможу — прямо как сейчас. Хотя до тебя мне всё ещё далеко.

— Вау. Рад, что ты до сих пор способен шутить, — сказал я пресно, но улыбнулся, когда Кеннет дёрнул губами. На большее в таком состоянии его лицевые мышцы способны не были.

— Из минусов только слабость. Порой тяжело писать, ручка выпа-падает. Ну и заикания эти. А так все отлично.

— Ты встретил меня по-французски, Кеннет, какое здесь отлично? Ты не спал как минимум четыре дня, у тебя скоро глюки начнутся! — Он странно посмотрел на меня, и я тихо взвыл, подняв руки с желанием посильнее дать ему по голове. — Вот объясни мне, какого черта ты всё это устроил? И так из работы не вылезаешь, так ещё и сна себя лишил.

— Теперь у меня больше свободного времени. Сон отвлекает. И у меня всё ещё много д-дел. — Кеннет хотел встать, но его ноги решили иначе, и в недовольном бессилии он откинул голову на спинку дивана. — Может, минут через пять.

— Никаких пять минут, Кеннет. Заканчивай своё исследование прямо сейчас и ложись спать.

Он проворчал мне что-то, только уже не на французском. Было похоже на латынь, и я решил бы, что он захотел немного пафоса, если б не прозвучавшее хорошо знакомое мне слово «задница». Я знал всего пару слов на латыни, и вот оно, наконец, пригодилось. Боюсь представить, как звучала эта фраза целиком.

Оглядевшись в поисках какого-нибудь покрывала, чтобы накрыть этого нерадивого кретина, я столкнулся с неожиданной для себя проблемой. До этого я не разглядывал комнату слишком пристально, уделив всё внимание Кеннету, но теперь с неуверенностью понял, что его любовь к уборке перешла на новый уровень. Я видал не так уж много домов, но даже наша со Стейси обстановка на фоне расставленных по градации цвета книг в шкафу была похожа на свинарник. Все гладкие поверхности едва ли не сверкали от чистоты, безделушки на полках стояли в одном ряду по возрастанию, а узлы на подвязанных шторах были везде одинаковыми и симметричными. Включенный во всём доме свет не вызывал ничего, кроме тревоги — на улице был ясный летний полдень.

Один раз во время медового месяца мы со Стейси заглянули в музей-квартиру какого-то писателя, имя которого я уже не помню. По ощущениям я словно вновь оказался там, только в обычном жилом доме подобный порядок воспринять было ещё тяжелее. Я с сомнением взял из комода аккуратно сложенный зеленоватый плед и протянул его Кеннету, но тот не задумываясь снова сложил его в ровный квадрат и с недоумением отложил на диван. Когда он попытался устроить плед ровно по краю дивана, я потерял всякое терпение.

— Зачем ты пришёл? — спросил он внезапно, продолжая дёргать плед и сдвигать его по миллиметру. Его вопрос вернул меня обратно на землю, и я подошёл обратно, положив ладонь на плед. На ровном квадрате осталась вмятина от моей руки, которую Кеннет собирался разгладить, но вместо этого он неожиданно накрыл своей ладонью мою. Я дёрнулся слишком резко, что понял по его хмурому взгляду, но ему этого хватило, чтобы вернуть покрывалу божеский вид. Почему меня так пробило из-за этого?

— А, я просто хотел денег занять. Немного. — Закончив с пледом, он снова посмотрел на меня, только теперь уже исподлобья. Его глаза почти что целиком были красными из-за воспалённых внутри сосудов, и белок сливался с красноватой радужкой. Кеннет выглядел больным.

— Хорошо. Ты уйдешь потом? — Он опустил голову и оторвал катышек с моего свитера, тут же одёрнув руку и сжав её в кулак.

В этот момент мне стало обидно, и он сразу это заметил, раздражённо поведя носом. Несмотря на то, что нормально не виделись мы уже почти месяц, лишь изредка перекидываясь парой слов, он не хотел меня видеть. Неприятная догадка вырвалась изо рта прежде, чем я полностью её осмыслил.

— Ты меня избегаешь? — Он устало вздохнул и поднялся, бросив на меня косой взгляд. — Ответь честно!

— Каждый раз одно и то же. — С этими словами он пошёл в соседнюю комнату, бывшую его спальней, а я остался на месте. — Тебе что-то во мне не нравится, мы сп-порим, и это ни к чему не приводит. Я немного устал, если ты не заметил.

Ноги сами повели меня в его комнату и остановились на пороге, когда я увидел творящийся внутри беспорядок. После яркой и вычищенной до блеска гостиной спальня воспринималась как совершенно другое место, не принадлежащее такому щепетильному в плане уборки человеку. На мгновение я будто попал в другую реальность, странную, неестественную, но в которую идеально вписывался замученный бессонницей Кеннет.

По полу были разбросаны бумаги вперемешку с одеждой, стол был завален наполненными непонятно чем банками, а в воздухе витало тяжёлое облако пыли. Только посреди всего этого бардака стояла не менее пыльная, но аккуратно застеленная кровать. От одного взгляда на неё в ушах зазвенело.

« _Я не хочу давить на тебя, но…_ » — восемь лет назад голос Кеннета был не таким низким, но в памяти звучит он всё так же отчётливо, как если бы я слышал его прямо сейчас. Я вижу там себя, сидящего у изголовья, и лежащего на моих вытянутых ногах Кеннета. Точно помню, что он специально лёг так, чтобы ноги не затекали. Он мягко водит ногтем против ребристого узора на моих джинсах, упорно избегая прямого взгляда, — « _ты ещё не готов?_ »

« _Я не знаю_ », — я отвечаю ему поспешно, норовясь быстрее сменить тему, и он это видит. Беззвучно усмехается, наклонив голову, и его ещё длинные волосы закрывают лицо. — « _Не совсем_.»

« _Просто скажи мне, если ты не хочешь. Я пойму_ », — он не видит, как я мотаю головой в отрицании, но Кеннету это и не нужно — он и так знает, что я вру.

« _Нет, что ты, я- я хочу. Только потом. Дай мне ещё немного времени, пожалуйста._ »

« _Конечно, Люк, как скажешь. Я буду ждать столько, сколько потребуется_ », — поднявшись с кровати, он улыбается и целует меня в лоб. Я тоже улыбаюсь, хотя тишина перестает быть уютной. Сейчас я уже знаю, чем закончится его ожидание. Мы разошлись через два месяца. — Выйди отсюда.

Я моргаю несколько раз, и старые образы исчезают из виду. Передо мной снова стоит мой Кеннет, если я могу так назвать его — а я понимаю, что нет. В руках он держит кошелёк, за которым и пришёл к себе, и я отчётливо осознаю, что вторгся в личное пространство.

А ведь раньше он был рад видеть меня здесь.

— Выйди, пожалуйста, — повторяет он как-то сдавленно, с трудом. Совсем устал, видимо.

Я привычно закусил губу и попятился из комнаты, он вышел следом и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. В чистой гостиной дышится намного легче, но в носу до сих пор свербит. Хочется на свежий воздух.

Кеннет пошёл к выходу из дома, недвусмысленно намекая, куда мне следует направиться, и я иду за ним. По дороге он вытаскивает из кошелька купюру, которую впихивает мне в руки на веранде. Не могу толком разглядеть номинал, но взирающее на меня с неодобрением лицо Франклина работает лучше всяких цифр.

— Это слишком много, мне-

— Бери. Купишь себе ещё что-нибудь. Или Стейси. — Он демонстративно убирает кошелек в карман, лишая меня возможности возразить, и я тоже неуверенно прячу деньги. Кеннет как обычно смотрит под ноги, тягостно оперевшись о дверной косяк. Мне начинает казаться, что он медленно сползает вниз, но это только обман зрения. Впрочем, если он не заснёт в ближайшее время, это станет вполне вероятно.

— Кеннет, тебе нужно… — Я замолкаю и сжимаю руки в кулаки, когда пальцы начинают дрожать. Чувствую непреодолимое желание как-то поддержать его и вместо этого стою на месте. Он не хочет этого.

— Я лягу спать. Обещаю. — Я благодарно киваю, но он не видит этого. — Теперь ты уйдешь?

Мне послышалась надежда в его голосе. Всем своим видом Кеннет показывает, что не хочет меня видеть, и я его понимаю. Он слишком устал, чтобы у него было настроение для разговоров. Возможно, позже…

— Да. — Я снова кивнул, сам не знаю зачем. — Да, пожалуй. Мне ещё в центр нужно.

— Понятно. — Его голос звучит совсем вяло и равнодушно. Отстранившись от косяка, Кеннет берёт дверь за ручку с другой стороны. На меня он даже не взглянул. — Пока.

— Ещё… — Он закрывает дверь прежде, чем я успеваю договорить, и мой ответ достаётся только ей, — …увидимся.

Пару секунд я ещё помялся на пороге, но, выдохнув, встряхнул головой и направился к автобусной остановке. Стейси говорила, что покупки новых вещей помогают отвлечься от проблем, и я искренне на это понадеялся. Не то чтобы у меня были какие-то проблемы, конечно. Я уверен, что всё будет в порядке. Обязательно будет, осталось только подождать.

Кеннету просто нужно дать ещё немного времени.


	8. 1974

— Так значит, — Кеннет не успел поставить передо мной кружку с кофе, как я взял её прямо из рук за горячие бока. Не стоило так торопиться — кофе был только сварен, и по итогу я всё равно отставил его обратно на стол. Краем глаза я заметил, как Кеннет неодобрительно качнул головой, после чего сел напротив, — она беременна? 

Кажется, я стал совсем похож на идиота в этот момент. Прошла уже неделя с того момента, как Стейси рассказала мне о результате теста, но я всё ещё не могу перестать улыбаться. Всё уже не так плохо, как неделю назад — один раз я даже расплакался, о чём мне не стыдно сказать, — однако мои скулы за это время устали неимоверно. Каждый раз я жду, что их защемит, или что моё лицо пойдёт по швам от переизбытка радости. Одно из двух.

Я не сильно задумывался об отцовстве в прошлом. Отчасти я вообще сомневался, что подобная участь мне грозит, учитывая, ну, некоторые обстоятельства. Сперва хотелось убедиться, что мною заинтересуется хоть какая-нибудь девушка, а уже потом думать о детях — и я встретил Стейси. До свадьбы я вспоминал об этом раза два в самых своих диких мечтах о счастливом будущем вместе, но ходу этим мыслям не давал. Брак же пусть и не поменял чего-либо в наших со Стейси жизнях, но стал неким гарантом и разрешением. В один момент я просто посмотрел на отдыхающую рядом Стейси и понял — теперь можно. 

А она оттого и ходила такая странная. Ждала, пока я созрею или додумаюсь что-нибудь сделать, видимо, но я не самый сообразительный человек. Около месяца назад она всё же припёрла меня к стенке, а мне, как оказалось, только этого и не хватало. С тех пор накатило какое-то необъяснимое облегчение, словно я разгадал загадку, над которой меня заставляли думать всю жизнь. Было ли это моим смыслом? Я должен это выяснить через восемь месяцев. 

Интересно, это будет мальчик или девочка?..

— Люк, — Кеннет не раздражён моим уходом в себя, хотя позволить себе вот так спокойно посидеть мы можем нечасто. За последний год эта не пойми откуда взявшаяся напряжённость спала, чему я был очень рад. Он всё ещё постоянно занят, но мы хотя бы можем пару раз в неделю поговорить о всяком. Если Кеннет в такие моменты ещё и готовит, то моему счастью нет предела — я и не думал, что так соскучился по его еде, пока не попробовал эти чёртовы блины снова. Прямо как в старые добрые. 

— Да, да, она беременна. До сих пор не могу полностью поверить в это. — Он усмехнулся и сделал глоток своего сока. Когда я попытался повторить это и отпить кофе, то осознал, что выпил всё, пока витал в облаках. Чёрт, а я ведь даже не распробовал. — Я так волнуюсь, знаешь. Наверно, это будут самые долгие восемь месяцев в моей жизни. 

— Это естественно. Хотя я даже удивлён. — Я неуверенно проследил за ним, когда он бесцеремонно забрал у меня кружку, но Кеннет только долил мне ещё кофе. Моё недавнее замешательство не осталось незамеченным. — Я думал, ты сразу возьмёшься за выполнение "стартового набора", а не будешь тянуть ещё пять лет.

Пока он изображал пальцами кавычки, я уже осознанно пригубил немного кофе и снова заулыбался. За прошедшие годы Кеннет стал варить его ещё лучше.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — От моей реакции на кофе он довольно дёрнул уголком губ, а затем вновь завалился на стул в своей кухне. Когда его дом не походил на вылизанные до блеска залы дворца британской королевы, находиться в нём было куда приятнее. В комнатах, естественно, поддерживался порядок, но в мелких деталях была заметна намеренная небрежность. Возможно, Кеннет несколько минут пытался так беспорядочно, но в то же время красиво набросить полотенце на спинку стула, я не могу быть уверен.

— Ну знаешь, жениться, построить дом, посадить дерево и родить сына. Стартовый набор обывателя. 

— Ты так говоришь, будто это плохо. — Кеннет только глаза закатил. Я и правда прозвучал немного по-детски, но оттого этот вопрос менее волнующим для меня не стал. 

— Это не "плохо", Люк. Скорее незамысловато. Я бы даже сказал, скучно. — В раздумьях постучав пальцем по подбородку, он наклонился к столу и пристально уставился на меня, будто я был каким-то интересным экспонатом в музее. От его взгляда стало не по себе. Чтобы как-то отгородиться от него, я снова отпил кофе. — Я вот не понимаю, почему люди такие. Зачем нужна жизнь со всеми её возможностями, если всё, что ты делаешь, это выполняешь базовые требования, заложенные природой? 

— Это опять _такой_ разгов-

— Люк, ты когда-нибудь хотел изменить свою жизнь? Сделать что-нибудь без страха общественного неодобрения? Оставить после себя не только торчащее из земли надгробие? 

Любит же он задавать эти чёртовы вопросы, о которых я потом до конца дня не могу не думать. Вот ведь надо ему каждый раз выбить меня из колеи, а потом сидеть с довольной рожей, мол, опять я тебя уел, Люк, идиот ты несчастный. Чего он вообще добивается этими философскими разговорами? 

— Предлагаешь заняться гедонизмом? — От моего скептического вопроса Кеннет сморщился, но быстро вернул лицу беспристрастный вид.

— Вовсе нет. Я предлагаю тебе задаться парочкой вопросов на досуге. Хотя, возможно, я просто спешу с выводами, так тоже бывает. — С доброй улыбкой на лице он снова откинулся на спинку стула и развел руками. — Ты ведь счастлив, Люк.

— Конечно, я счастлив. — Его странные намёки выводят меня из себя, но ещё сильнее бесит то, что так Кеннет только подогревает мою неуверенность. Он заставляет меня сомневаться в собственной адекватности, будто мне своих заморочек не хватает. — Ты бы уже сам задумался о семье. Почти тридцать лет, а у тебя даже девушки нет.

Щека Кеннета дёрнулась в судороге, но он словно и не заметил этого, допив сок и почти бесшумно отставив стакан. Его молчание длилось с минуту, и от него мне стало не то что бы неловко — хотя и это тоже. В голову снова начали закрадываться не самые приятные подозрения.

— Ты же не из этих? 

— Из каких таких "этих"? — спросил он тихо с неодобрением. Я мирно вскинул руки на случай, если задел его, хотя так и не понял, что такого было в моих словах.

— Ну эти, как их… против детей которые. Привилегия развитого общества и всё в таком духе. — К моему удивлению, после моих слов Кеннет заметно расслабился. Он, должно быть, ожидал чего-то другого, и я отчасти даже рад, что не задумался об этом самом другом. Но с другой стороны, теперь мне интересно. — А ты о чём подумал? 

— Не важно. — По его лицу я понял, что эту тему лучше не продолжать, поэтому просто кивнул. Кофе снова закончился, мы оба это знали, но я всё равно сделал вид, что пью, чтобы скрыть неловкость. Я наверно выгляжу таким тупым в его глазах... — Я не против детей, просто сейчас у меня нет на это времени.

— А когда оно появится, Кеннет? Неужели те не можешь сделать свою работу — чем бы ты там ни занимался помимо церкви — меньшим приоритетом? Ради грёбаного ребёнка! — Возможно, столько наглости во мне появилось на фоне собственного восторга от беременности Стейси, раз теперь я с таким упрямством призывал всех вокруг остепениться, но я не дал Кеннету даже слова сказать. — Сколько ты собираешься тянуть с этим? Ты хочешь воспитывать детей стариком, который может откинуться в любой момент?

— Не утрируй. — Кеннет закатил глаза и поднялся, чтобы налить себе воды. Мою кружку из-под кофе он взял с собой, но её поставил в раковину.

— Я не утрирую. Или ты забыл о своём сердце?

— Это не проблема. 

Он усмехнулся, завидев моё раздосадованное — я бы даже сказал охреневшее — лицо. В самом конце того года, за день до Рождества, его пришлось везти в больницу со стенокардией, и внезапно выяснилось, что у него был врождённый порок сердца, о котором Кеннет никогда мне не говорил. «Да всё отлично», — сказал он мне тогда, и я бы с радостью поверил, если б в тот момент он не лежал на больничной койке с подозрением на инфаркт. — «Уже всё прошло, мне нужно работать.»

Трудоголик херов.

— Ладно, Кеннет, допустим, это действительно не проблема. — На мой сарказм он закатил глаза. — Это не отвечает на мой вопрос. Сколько ещё ты собираешься тянуть? 

— Я не знаю, понятно? — Стакан громко звякнул о стол, когда раздражённый Кеннет отставил его на кухонную тумбу. Часть меня в тот момент орала во всё горло, чтобы я закрыл эту тему и перевёл разговор в мирное и более приятное для нас обоих русло, но я понимал, что другого шанса поговорить об этом нормально у нас больше не будет. По нему было видно, что он и сам хочет обсудить это, но, как и всегда, его следовало подтолкнуть к диалогу. Давай, Кеннет, поделись со мной хоть чем-нибудь. 

— Ты вообще детей хочешь? — Я спросил тихо. Следовало прощупать почву, и почва эта была неустойчивой. Следующим шагом было её укрепление — прямо как по заветам Кеннета. Эх, знал бы он, что я буду использовать его же приёмы на нём самом. 

Он окинул меня нечитаемым взглядом, и во время прямого зрительного контакта меня будто на мгновение укололи в затылок. Ощущение это пропало почти моментально, а Кеннет, который, видимо, пытался понять мои мотивы по глазам, хмыкнул и поджал губы.

— Разумеется. — Я улыбнулся от одной идеи о том, что Кеннет хотел бы растить ребёнка, но его последующие слова напрочь выбили меня из колеи. — Род ведь надо продолжить. 

— И-и… ты больше, ну, больше никак это не рассматриваешь? Отцовство там, мысли всякие, что вот он мой ребёнок, маленькая радость…

— Маленькая радость и огромная ответственность, Люк. Чтобы стать родителем, мало просто явить свету новый кусок мяса — этому нужно учиться. — Чем больше он говорил, тем меньше у меня возникало слов возражения. Сложно было ожидать от Кеннета чего-то иного, даже в вопросе отцовства. Его ответственный подход заставил мою совесть слегка напрячься — за своим восторгом от беременности Стейси я совсем забыл о том, что по итогу на свет появится совершенно новый человек, которого будет необходимо правильно воспитать. Несомненно, я хотел стать отцом, это было похоже на мечту, которую я не осознавал прежде, но был ли я готов им стать? 

Чёрт возьми, Кеннет, ты переиграл меня в игре, о которой даже не знал. И что мне теперь ответить, если я засомневался в себе ещё больше?

— Но знаешь, скорее всего, я займусь этим в ближайшие годы. — Я вскинулся и удивлённо посмотрел на то, как Кеннет обошёл вокруг стола и опёрся об него, встав в шаге от меня. К стойкому запаху кофе на кухне добавились нотки апельсина с одеколоном и ладаном, и я с трудом сдержался, чтобы не вдохнуть полной грудью. Чтобы смотреть ему в лицо, пришлось задрать голову. Не мог сесть, гад. — Не скажу, что испытываю какой-либо энтузиазм насчёт этого. Вот скажи, я похож на хорошего родителя? 

Может, свести всё это к шутке? Или не стоит? Я не могу понять, действительно ли это волнует Кеннета, или он продолжает эту тему только для меня? Смотреть на него с такого ракурса не просто, а этот запах чертовски отвлекает. Отойди он на пару шагов, дышать стало бы намного легче. И запах не плохой, даже наоборот… просто отвлекает.

— Ну, воспитать собаку у тебя ведь получилось. Чуть больше усилий — и с ребёнком тоже всё получится. Это же ты, Кеннет. Даже если не умеешь, то подстроишься. — В ответ он вяло дёрнул губами, и даже с его любовью к подделыванию улыбок это было очень слабо и ненатурально. Он будто и не старался. — Кеннет?

— Да? — спросил он с равнодушием, и заготовленный вопрос встал у меня поперёк горла. Что я собирался у него спросить, в порядке ли ты? Хочешь ли поговорить со мной о чём-то? Тебя что-то тревожит? Да ну, глупости какие. Не хочу разводить сопли, а то скоро как Стейси буду. 

— Уже есть кто-нибудь на примете? — Я прикусил себе язык, спросив самую неуместную в этой ситуации вещь. По реакции Кеннета стало понятно, что стоило держать это при себе, но слово не воробей, чтоб меня. 

Часы на стене тихо звякнули, короткая стрелка встала ровно на семёрке. 

— Нет. — Внезапно я почувствовал, что мне стало проще дышать — Кеннет отошёл от стола к тумбе и вытащил из неё нечто, похожее на мясо. Всмотревшись, я понял, что то был фарш с тонко натёртой морковью.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что для рождения ребёнка нужна женщина? — Я попытался пошутить, но вместо смешка моё горло издало сдавленный икающий звук. Сразу вспомнились наши детские обсуждения девчонок, которые почти всегда были односторонними и бессмысленными — Кеннет никогда не говорил ничего толкового о своих предпочтениях. Не знаю даже, поменялось ли что-нибудь за все эти годы, если единственные его отношения, о которых я знаю, были, ну… со мной. Но это не были отношения, просто любопытство. Хотя мне даже понравилось, его будущей жене точно повезёт- боже, о чём я думаю вообще?

Стоит перевести тему. 

— Ты внезапно решил заняться готовкой?

— А что, хочешь попробовать? — Поставив миску на стол прямо передо мной, Кеннет засунул в фарш перемолотые таблетки и всё перемешал. Я, конечно, не любитель сырого мяса, особенно если оно больше похоже на пережёванную кашу, но Кеннет, наверно, смог бы убедить меня попробовать это, сперва заверив в съедобности данной массы. Благо, это предназначалось не мне. — Мне Хемаха пора кормить, поэтому, если ты не хочешь поговорить о чём-то кроме женщин и детей, то…

— Да-да, я помню где выход. — Он тихо хмыкнул, после чего устроил миску на полу и подозвал собаку. У меня сжался живот, когда я его увидел.

В последнее время Хемах очень много спал, а двигался только по дому и в саду во время выгула. На зов Кеннета он отозвался не сразу, доковыляв до кухни только спустя минуту: он медленно вошёл в комнату, грузно переваливаясь с лапы на лапу, а его прежний восторг от еды или встречи со мной сменился парой вялых подёргиваний хвостом. Пока он ел, Кеннет устроился рядом прямо на полу и осторожно поглаживал пса по неровно вздымающемуся боку.

— Ему одиннадцать через месяц. — С трудом Хемах съел треть своей миски, завалившись после этого у ног хозяина. Кеннет поджал губы и убрал миску на тумбу рядом с собой. — Только он что-то совсем… разленился.

— Знаешь, мне- мне уже пора. Извини. Стейси должна вернуться с работы, ещё кладбище осмотреть, всё такое. — Пока я говорил, я успел дойти до выхода с кухни. Кеннет поднял на меня взгляд, от которого мне стало ещё стыднее, потом снова посмотрел на Хемаха и на секунду сжал челюсть. Подниматься с пола он не стал. — До скорого!

— Ты ведь зайдёшь завтра? — Я замер, проговорил в ответ невнятное "конечно" и отвернулся — не мог больше смотреть, как он бережно гладит уставшего от одного только приёма пищи Хемаха. Знаю, что не должен чувствовать такого волнения от взгляда на него, но даже моя работа не смогла уберечь меня от страха чьей-то смерти.

Я быстро вышел из дома, а к себе добрался почти бегом. Только на пороге вспомнил, что из кухни Кеннета лучше всего видно мой дом и кладбище, но в окне я так никого и не заметил. Скорее всего, он и не вставал с пола. 

Стейси дома не оказалось, и его гнетущая тишина будто только и ждала, чтобы наброситься на меня. Ходить по кладбищу, которое и без моей проверки находится в идеальном состоянии, совершенно не хотелось. Вместо этого я взял из холодильника бутылку пива и устроился на диване в ожидании жены. Включённый телевизор был скорее шумом на фоне — всё равно ничего не разобрать в этом потоке мыслей. 

Однажды дед мне сказал, что просто закапывать трупы — это полнейшая хрень в сравнении с похоронами твоих близких. Величайшая проверка выдержки для хранителя кладбища. Мой дед хоронил моего отца и бабку, а я хоронил его самого, но тогда это не воспринималось _так_. Я был единственным, кого это хоть как-то волновало, я готовил себя к тому, что он умрёт рано или поздно. Да что уж там, он сам меня к этому готовил, и впоследствии я почти не чувствовал себя разбитым.

К грядущим похоронам собаки лучшего друга меня никто не готовил. Одного взгляда на Хемаха достаточно, чтобы понять — ему немного осталось, а Кеннет, пускай ему и всё равно на многие вещи, не готов. Жизнь животных намного короче человеческой, а привязываешься к ним порой даже сильнее, чем к любому другому человеку. Завести собаку Кеннет хотел с самого детства, он действительно учился этому, как собирается учиться и родительским вещам, но с питомцами всё иначе. 

Смерть Хемаха его изменит, это точно. Да уж, и как мне завтра к Кеннету идти, с такими-то мыслями в голове?

От неудачного глотка я закашлялся и сжал нос — неведомым образом пиво попало и туда. Стоит отвлечься на что-нибудь менее гнетущее, все эти мысли уже отказываются умещаться в сознании и портят конец хорошего дня. Что там по телевизору показывают вообще? 

— Малыш, я дома! — В коридоре раздался голос Стейси вместе с шуршанием пакетов. Я подскочил с дивана и невольно вздохнул, когда увидел её в окружении двух полных пакетов. 

— Мы ведь договаривались, что завтра вместе в магазин сходим. Зачем ты всю эту тяжесть сама тащила, ещё и после работы? — Я забрал у неё покупки и понёс было на кухню, но она остановила меня, обняв со спины и устроив голову на плече.

— Прости, мне просто захотелось пройтись по магазинам. — Стейси улыбнулась, но, почувствовав запах пива, неуверенно ослабила объятья. — Ты пил? Что-то случилось?

— Да нет, просто телевизор смотрел. — После моих слов она скептически посмотрела на телевизор, по которому шла то ли опера, то ли очередная дешёвая мелодрама, но промолчала. Я выпутался из её рук и продолжил свой путь — долго стоять на входе в коридор с двумя тяжёлыми пакетами не хотелось. И как только она их донесла? — И раз ты сходила в магазин без меня, то какие на завтра планы?

— Как хорошо, что ты спросил! — Её наигранное удивление даже при всём желании не смогло бы скрыть ожидания в её голосе. Она точно специально всё это устроила. — Моя мама ещё не знает о грядущем пополнении в семье, а по телефону ей рассказывать об этом так не хочется. К тому же, я давненько её не навещала, подумала, может ты захочешь со мной съездить? 

— Когда, завтра, что ли? — Я начал разбирать пакеты с продуктами и с довольной улыбкой вытащил оттуда упаковку полуфабрикатных блинов с начинкой. Это не домашние блины, конечно, но они съедобные и даже вкусные. 

— Ага! Ты же не занят, милый? 

Кроме визита к Кеннету у меня нет никаких планов, но этого хватило, чтобы меня накрыло сомнениями. С одной стороны, я и без каких-либо планов не захотел бы поехать в этот провонявший кошачьей мочой дом поехавшей на религии матери Стейси, но с другой… я и к Кеннету не сильно хотел. Даже скорее не то, что не хотел, сколько просто боялся. Очередных неловких разговоров, сложных тем, больного Хемаха и подавленного Кеннета. С этой поездкой у меня появится оправдание, почему я не пришёл.

— Нет, что ты, я свободен. — Соврать получилось на удивление легко, словно только этим я постоянно и занимаюсь. Хотя, может, дело просто в том, что это не такая уж большая ложь. Совесть в любом случае дала о себе знать, но всё ведь не так уж и плохо. Извинюсь перед Кеннетом в воскресенье или понедельник, как вернусь. Заодно и проветрюсь, на севере штата воздух свежее. — Во сколько автобус?

— Я уже взяла нам билеты, автобус выезжает в шесть утра. — Стейси благодарно поцеловала меня в щёку, положила те самые билеты на стол и пошла переодеваться, оставив меня с ними наедине. 

— Это какое-то издевательство… — Игнорируя билеты, я убрал продукты в холодильник, а купленные блины закинул в микроволновку, после чего не отрывал от неё взгляда.

Стейси вернулась как раз к тому моменту, как блины разогрелись. Я быстро накрыл на стол, несмотря на её негодование по этому поводу, и уже хотел приняться за ужин, как она вытащила из комода бутылку вина. А вот это уже не к месту.

— Милая, мне кажется, что сейчас лучше потерпеть с этим.

— У-у, и ты туда же. — Она слегка нахмурилась, но вино не убрала. — Лиза мне сегодня тоже говорила, мол, не пей ты, но чего в этом такого, если я один бокальчик за ужином всего. Она, кстати, уже вовсю с Джимом шашни водит, знаешь? Хотя да, чего это я, конечно знаешь, говорил ведь с ним сегодня уже. Мне даже не удалось Лизе сюрприз сделать, Джим ей рассказал раньше меня. Вот скажи, это честно, а? Ни капельки. 

— Да он это, не только ей рассказать успел. — За этим внезапным потоком болтовни я упустил момент, когда Стейси налила себе вина и даже успела немного отпить. К полному бокалу я не притронулся, но бутылку закрыл и убрал подальше, чтоб не злоупотребляла. Один бокал пускай пьёт, так уж и быть.

— А ещё говорят, что женщины сплетницы. — Со слегка недовольным лицом она начала есть, но после первого же куска блина снова заговорила. — Кому ещё он рассказал? Хотя дай угадаю, Кеннету? 

— Ага, точно. — Я поковырял блин вилкой, пока из него не потекла вишнёвая начинка. Выглядело не так аппетитно, как я привык. — Мы с ним обсуждали, когда он сам собирается остепениться, — И, поймав вопросительный взгляд жующей Стейси, пояснил: — Говорит, что в ближайшие годы, но я ему не сильно верю. 

— Слушай, а он всегда был таким? Шныряет по округе как грозовая туча, к нему порой просто подойти страшно. Кажется, именно такие становятся теми злобными стариками-отшельниками, которые ещё проклинают каждого встречного.

Я не сдержал смешка, представив подобную картину: Кеннет за семьдесят сидит в кресле-качалке и отпугивает всех ружьём, крича на прохожих о том, какие они гадкие и как он их всех ненавидит. Зато в церковь никто не будет ходить, ему это только в радость. 

Хотя признаюсь, представлять его одиноким в старости немного больно. 

— К нему просто нужен подход, он на самом деле душка. — По взгляду Стейси я понял, что она мне не сильно верит. Ну да, с ней Кеннет не особо дружелюбен — понять бы ещё, почему.

— И у тебя, естественно, этот подход есть. — Я кивнул, хотя это и не было вопросом. Отчего-то Стейси выглядела напряжённой, но мы продолжили этот разговор только доев ужин. — Ты знаешь, я не то чтобы против него, просто я ему не доверяю. Мне рядом с ним не по себе. А ещё… 

— Что такое? — Пока она мялась и пыталась что-то мне сказать, я подхватил тарелки со стола и начал их мыть. Не помню, чтобы я раньше был таким хозяйственным, хотя все домашние заботы на Стейси тоже не скидывал. Кажется, её беременность влияет на меня немного сильнее, чем я предполагал изначально.

— Я не уверена, но он какой-то жуткий. Временами, не всегда. Ты ничего в нём не замечаешь, когда мы гуляем втроём?

— Да вроде нет, что я должен заметить? — Шум воды немного заглушал Стейси, поэтому я слегка повысил голос. С горем пополам разобравшись со своей тарелкой, по всей поверхности которой я размазал начинку, я принялся за вторую. Подозрения Стейси не сильно вязались с тем Кеннетом, которого я знал, хотя, конечно, нельзя отрицать, что порой он пугает — своим трудоголизмом, который однажды точно сведёт его в могилу. Надеюсь, не скоро.

— Он постоянно смотрит на тебя. — Она постучала дрожащими пальцами по бокалу, после чего в пару глотков допила своё вино. Вид у неё был не напуганный, но тревожный. Я быстро закончил с посудой, вытер руки и приобнял её за плечи. — Люк, я видела, как он смотрел в окно нашей спальни из своего дома. Ночью я проснулась от жажды, заглянула в окно перед тем, как выйти, а он смотрел прямо на меня. 

— Милая, ты сама сказала, что только проснулась в тот момент, тебе могло просто присниться или показаться. — Пускай от возникшей в голове картины у меня и поджался живот, я не верю, что он действительно стоял посреди ночи у себя дома и рассматривал наше окно. Это звучит настолько сюрреалистично, что только для страшного сна и годится. — Я знаю его с самого детства, он не какой-то псих, который любит следить за людьми. Ему будто заняться больше нечем.

Стейси качнула головой и поднялась из-за стола, но я вовремя перехватил её и обнял. В моих руках она наконец расслабилась и вздохнула мне в плечо. 

— Наверно, ты прав, я просто перепугалась в тот момент и решила, что это правда. К тому же, не могут ведь у человека глаза светиться. Чего это я, в самом деле. — После этих слов она окончательно успокоилась и поцеловала меня с хитрой улыбкой. — С планами на выходные мы разобрались, и у меня есть предложение на этот вечер...

Когда она потянулась к вороту моего свитера, я улыбнулся, но осторожно перехватил её руки и сжал в своих. Понятно, к чему она вела, но не стоит. 

— Это был бы очень хороший конец дня, но я слышал, что сейчас не стоит. Это будет вредно для тебя. — В ответ она насупилась и в привычной манере выпятила губу. Ничего, милая, это временно.

— То не надо, это не стоит, вино не пей, пакеты не таскай! Зануда ты. — Щёлкнув меня по носу, Стейси пошла наверх в спальню уже без всякого недовольства. Я облегчённо выдохнул — она не обиделась, и мне не пришлось строить из себя не пойми что. Настроения для секса не было никакого, даже если бы не её беременность. Чёрт, а ведь последний раз был как раз месяц назад. Хороший ты муж, Люк, даже жену удовлетворить не можешь.

Остаётся только оправдывать себя тем, что сейчас для неё это и вправду вредно. Стоит уточнить этот вопрос, чтобы не быть голословным, но она вроде как и без всяких книг мне поверила. Или она просто устала от моих вечных отказов, я не знаю. 

Нужно идти спать, чтобы выспаться и успеть собрать вещи до автобуса. Проходя мимо окна, чтобы выключить забытый нами телевизор, я невольно замер и сжал кулаки. Разумеется, Стейси просто показалось, к тому же часть истории про светящиеся глаза вообще никак не могла быть реальной, но даже эта глупость смогла вызвать во мне небольшое сомнение. Может, Кеннет и правда иногда смотрит на наш дом? В нашу… спальню? Чёрт, это полнейший бред! 

Я резко обернулся к окну и во все глаза уставился в тёмные окна его одноэтажного дома. Ни на кухне, ни в гостиной я его не увидел, а больше на нашу сторону окон не выходило. Скорее всего, он снова работал. Или пошёл спать, или читал у себя в комнате, или до сих пор сидел на полу в кухне — что угодно, кроме подглядываний за нами. За _мной_?

В себя я пришёл только поняв, что сам уже пару минут беспричинно всматриваюсь в его окна. Чем дольше я так стоял, тем сильнее убеждался в том, что Стейси перепутала сон с реальностью, но идея снова проверить это, только теперь ночью, навязчиво крутилась в голове, пока я не выключил телевизор и не погасил свет. В темноте и тишине стало совсем не по себе, а к воображаемому тёмному силуэту в окне прибавились мысли о Хемахе. Сука!

Стараясь больше не заглядывать в окна, я быстро поднялся по лестнице и присоединился к Стейси в спальне. Она уже лежала в кровати с включенным ночником и пособием для беременных, дожидаясь тормозящего меня. Стало немного легче. К Кеннету я в ближайшее время всё равно не смогу попасть из-за поездки, поэтому у меня будет время сложить всё в голове и успокоиться. А пока надо спать и не думать о словах Стейси. Кеннет не смотрит в наши окна.

Я не хочу это проверять.

***

Поездка к матери Стейси оказалась именно такой, как я и ожидал: раздражающей, долгой и с безбожно огромным количеством религии. К концу субботы я жалел, что согласился на это, но Стейси уломала меня остаться и на воскресенье. К концу второго дня я был готов идти до Нокфелла пешком и в гордом одиночестве.

С самого начала я понял, что выходные можно считать потраченными впустую. Мы вышли из автобуса в двух милях от фермы Агнесс, после чего почти час тащили свои сумки по просёлочной дороге посреди поля. Вернее, тащил их в основном я, потому что иначе мать Стейси отгрызла бы мне голову — а сама Стейси, между прочим, была не против нести свои вещи. 

К окончательному прибытию на ферму мы успели окоченеть: это было начало на удивление холодного ноября, к которому мы оказались не готовы. Благо, я захватил запасной свитер. Для Стейси он великоват, но ей в таком виде не в город выходить, так что не страшно. На пороге нас встретила Агнесс, и стоило ей открыть рот, как мы со Стейси прошли точку невозврата. 

— Ты стал больше с прошлого раза, — сказала она мне, закончив с радушным приветствием дочери. — Вроде бы ребёнка моя дочь носит, а разнесло тебя. Стейси, чем ты его откармливаешь?

Мои щёки по цвету напоминали её ядерно-красного цвета безвкусный кардиган. Я нашёл в себе всё доступное мне терпение и сжал зубы, чтобы не огрызнуться в ответ, но Стейси, поняв моё состояние, быстро увела "матушку" в дом на кухню. Я же понёс вещи в нашу с женой комнату, сбросил сумки на кровать и от души её пнул. Выходные только начались, наберись терпения, Люк.

Видит этот чёртов бог, это было непросто. 

На ужине меня заставили помолиться перед едой. Агнесс напрочь отказалась есть в моём обществе, пока я не поблагодарю бога за пищу, и я даже рад, что пришлось благодарить именно его, а не эту старую каргу. Самое обидное, что рагу вышло действительно вкусным — не настолько, как бывает у Кеннета, но всё ещё здорово. Если б не вонь от кошек и их шерсть, которую я вытаскивал из своей тарелки, было бы и вовсе прекрасно.

Когда мать Стейси сказала мне помыть за всеми посуду, пока они пойдут мило беседовать и гулять, я не выдержал и бросил вилку на противную тарелку с каёмкой в виде пёстрых несочетающихся цветов и жучков. В самом деле, кто решил, что рисовать жуков на тарелке — хорошая идея? Ещё бы мух изобразили. 

— Я всё понимаю, Агнесс, но мы со Стейси сейчас в гостях. Вам не кажется, что это уже слишком? — Сидящая на соседнем стуле Стейси положила мне ладонь на локоть, видимо, пытаясь успокоить, но я проигнорировал это, практически упиваясь недовольством на морщинистом лице её матери. 

— Да ты совсем уже обнаглел, заставляешь старую женщину убирать за тобой. Побудь уже мужчиной и уважь жену с матерью! 

Я уже открыл рот, чтобы во всех красках рассказать, где я видел её требования и куда она вместе с ними может пойти, но Стейси сжала свою руку сильнее и притянула меня к себе.

— Малыш, не начинай это, пожалуйста, ты же её знаешь. Уступи, мы уже завтра вечером поедем домой. 

Слово "уже" никак не вязалось с моим восприятием времени, больше в такой ситуации подошло бы "только" или "наконец-то". Но я послушал её, хоть мне и хотелось как следует поскандалить — таким образом я бы только навредил Стейси. К тому же больно признавать, но она в этом споре приняла бы сторону матери, даже не потому, что та была права — что неправда, — а потому, что любила её и делала поблажки. 

— Да уж, твой-то мужчина свалил на старости лет, — проворчал я себе под нос, когда Агнесс под ручку со Стейси ушла проверять животных в загоне. Был шанс, что эта обычно глухая с старуха услышит мой шёпот даже в другом конце дома, но меня это не волновало. Мне пришлось намывать жирные после баранины тарелки, так что я имею полное право побухтеть. — Блять, как же я его понимаю. 

Половину ночи я ворочался в своей отдельной кровати, потому что у Агнесс не было второй большой. Спать одному после стольких лет брака было непривычно, а шум животных за закрытым окном не давал покоя. Я лежал прямо под ним, потому что рама износилась и слегка сквозила, отчего Стейси могла бы простудиться, и так я мог видеть кусок пасмурного неба. Вспомнились вчерашние размышления о Кеннете. Только с третьей попытки я убедил себя, что проверять его присутствие за окном на другом конце штата — очень глупо. 

У меня была возможность позвонить ему и в субботу, и в воскресенье, но я этого не сделал. Конечно, было бы намного проще оправдываться по телефону, не стоя перед ним лицом к лицу, но мне нужно было немного времени _без_ него, в том числе и без телефонных разговоров. Просто придти в себя, чтобы потом общаться как ни в чём не бывало. Ему не нужно знать, что я постоянно беспокоюсь, что слишком много вспоминаю прошлое в последнее время, что- Да, я признаю, иногда я даже боюсь его. На самом деле, у меня нет никаких поводов бояться его, и я только и делаю, что сам себя накручиваю, как в этой истории с окном. Всё было бы легче, сумей я его понять, но я не могу. 

Я и себя порой не понимаю.

Следующий день оказался скуднее на серьёзные перепалки, но был полон мелких раздражающих вещей, которые к вечеру почти довели меня до тика. Проснулся я оттого, что мою шею, которую всё-таки продуло за ночь, прострелило воистину адской болью, после чего она ныла весь день. После завтрака и обеда мне вновь пришлось мыть посуду, после чего Агнесс заставила меня перетаскивать сено в амбаре. Крошечная часть меня, способная подавить мою ненависть к этой женщине, была ей благодарна — за физической работой я отвлекался от своих навязчивых мыслей, и мой мозг мог отдохнуть. Пока на него не начинала капать Агнесс, конечно.

Уезжали со Стейси мы с невиданным облегчением. Работа измотала меня настолько, что сил мне хватило только донести сумки до коридора, раздеться по дороге до кровати и моментально вырубиться, стоило только лечь и укутаться в одеяло. Никакие окна меня больше не волновали, и наутро я, к своему счастью, проснулся без прежних тревог. 

Стейси уже вовсю собиралась на работу, и мне повезло поймать её перед тем, как она уйдет до семи вечера. Выглядела она отдохнувшей и довольной, и это сумело немного поубавить во мне негодование от прошедших выходных: Стейси хорошо провела время, а это главное. 

Когда она ушла, я устроился на диване в раздумьях. По времени утренняя служба у Кеннета должна была начаться только через час, и при желании мы успели бы немного поговорить, но когда я поднялся, чтобы наконец встретиться с ним, стыд дал о себе знать. Как я должен был поступить, просто заявиться к нему как ни в чём не бывало? Бросить с порога быстрое извинение за "случайное стечение обстоятельств"? Или скрестись под дверью, потому что я якобы сделал что-то не так?

Я просто съездил на выходные за город. Да, я сказал Кеннету, что зайду к нему в субботу, но не вышло. Он должен понять, это ведь ерунда. К тому же вот он, сидит у себя во дворе на скамейке и курит, даже не занят. Захочет поднять эту тему — поднимет, я начинать это не буду.

С этими мыслями я оторвался от окна, в которое незаметно для себя уставился, накинул куртку со старым шарфом и быстро пошёл к Кеннету, пока он не скрылся в доме. Кладбище за два дня моего отсутствия никак не изменилось — спасибо острому забору, работоспособность которого однажды испытал я сам, — и проверять его более тщательно было не к спеху. 

Обойдя церковь, я специально позвал Кеннета, чтобы он знал о моём приближении, но когда я добрался до его заднего двора, он даже не обернулся. Может, не услышал?

— Кеннет! — Только когда я приблизился почти вплотную, он отмер и потушил сигарету о железную ручку скамейки. До этого момента он очевидно что-то рассматривал, но когда я попытался найти то, что так захватило его внимание, то увидел только торчащую из земли доску, окружённую камнями. — Ты чего тормозишь? 

— М-м? Ничего, плохо спал просто. — Его голос звучал немного странно, но с его привычкой не спать ночами я уже привык к этому. Больше меня смутило то, что он даже после того, как я сел рядом, не взглянул на меня. Вместо этого он снова уставился на криво воткнутую в землю доску. Возможно, она стояла ровнее, но наклонилась из-за рыхлой почвы. 

— А что это? — Я указал пальцем на эту странную конструкцию, которая располагалась в другом конце двора. Рядом с этой доской не было ни кустов с деревьями, ни даже грядок — просто голый кусок земли. Кеннет в ответ слабо пожал плечами и равнодушно ответил.

— Хемах. 

Не самая соображающая часть меня уже собиралась спросить «где?», но осознание ситуации не дало мне ляпнуть эту ужаснейшую глупость. Меня тряхнуло так, что я слегка задел Кеннета локтем, и только тогда он обернулся, глядя с лёгким волнением в опухших глазах. 

— Ты замёрз? Пойдём в дом, я тебе кофе приготовлю. — Он собрался встать, но моя рука сама схватила его за рукав и сжалась до побеления костяшек.

— Как- как это произошло? — Мне не было холодно, но по коже то и дело пробегали мурашки, из-за которых голос начинал подрагивать. Дело было даже не столько в факте смерти, сколько в том, насколько _обычным_ выглядел Кеннет — не считая его грёбаных опухших глаз, конечно. Я хватался за эту деталь, как утопающий за соломинку, потому что только так я мог понять, что Кеннету было не всё равно. 

Кеннет резко вырвал свою руку из моей хватки и поднялся. В моей ладони осталась большая пуговица, на которую мы оба посмотрели пару секунд, после чего Кеннет досадливо поджал губы.

— У него лапы отказали в субботу. Я понял, что пора прекращать это. Ему было слишком тяжело… в последнее время. — К концу его голос осип, и он тихо прокашлялся, прикрыв рот кулаком. Я тоже поднялся со скамейки и, не зная, куда деть свои руки, обнял себя. На самом деле мне хотелось как-то поддержать его. Положить руку на плечо там, или ещё что-нибудь, а не стоять истуканом и рассматривать торчащие из его рукава нитки. 

— Ты тогда это, сам его? Ну, закопал? — Мысленно я зажмурился от произнесённой тупости, но ответ Кеннета прозвучал без капли язвительности, даже если подразумевалось всё совсем наоборот.

— Нет, я попросил твой витающий на кладбище дух. Сам-то как думаешь? — Я только кивнул и снова вздрогнул, когда почувствовал на спине его ладонь. Кеннет мягко подтолкнул меня в сторону дома, окинув при этом странным взглядом, каким на меня в редкие моменты смотрит Стейси. Как-то… ласково, что ли? Скорее всего он просто думает, что я дурак, и это такое снисхождение с его стороны. Он, в общем-то, прав. — Не будем больше это ворошить. Мне сложно отвлекаться, когда ты говоришь о нём. Пойдём, я кофе приготовлю. 

Я опять кивнул, не зная, что лучше было бы сказать. Как и в пятницу, он усадил меня на кухне и вручил чашку с кофе. Себе он тоже налил, разбавив немного сливками. Нависшая тишина, похоже, угнетала только меня.

— Как прошла поездка? Снова досталось от матери Стейси? — Улыбка Кеннета вместе с красными воспалёнными глазами выглядела так, словно некто быстро слепил его из разных, не вяжущихся между собой деталей. В целом его лицо было неправильным, а по отдельным чертам складывалось совершенно разное впечатление. Проще всего было смотреть только на его улыбку — так мне было легче убедить себя, что он в порядке.

— Она просто невыносима. — Я натянуто улыбнулся в ответ, въехав наконец, что из-за моего отъезда Кеннет остался наедине с _этим_. Но я не знал, что может случиться что-то такое! Если бы знал, то точно остался бы с ним, помог бы. Я не хотел оставлять его одного в такой ситуации, просто так получилось. И это не мешает мне чувствовать себя ужасно виноватым. — Кеннет?

— Да? — Он между делом подтолкнул ко мне вазочку с печеньем, из которой я вытащил одну, но просто начал крутить в руках. Кроме кофе в горло ничего не лезло. 

— Ты ведь свободен вечером? — Я заметил, как он на секунду нахмурился, после чего его лицо моментально разгладилось. Кеннет вновь улыбнулся и кивнул. От этого вида у меня отлегло от сердца. Может, с ним всё действительно не так плохо, как я думал? В конце концов, это ведь Кеннет. Он всегда со всем справляется.

— Конечно, Люк. Для тебя у меня всегда найдётся время.


End file.
